A Life Worth Living
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina is a single mother struggling to make ends meet. She gets jobs where she can, she will do anything for her little boy. But Henry starts school soon, she doesn't know how she's going to get through this. What happens when Henry's babysitter introduces Regina to her brother Robin? This is an AU fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, **

**I thought up this story, it is loosely based on a Christmas movie I watched a long time ago and I don't remember the name of it but I sort of twist the story around for my writing. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own OUAT**

**Enjoy :)**

She opens the door to her motel room, this will be home for the next few months. It's Christmas and she doesn't have nearly enough money for a Christmas gift for Henry, especially not the one he wants. She walks into the dimly lit room and is instantly almost knocked to the floor by her three year old son Henry. The light of her life.

"Hi Sweetie"

"Mama!"

"How was your day?"

"Fun! Ella helped me draw picture for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" He runs over to the table where Henry's babysitter Ashley's sitting.

"Ella where's Mommy's picture?" When Henry first met Ashley he mispronounced her name and somehow came up with the name Ella, Ashley didn't mind so Henry kept that nickname for her.

"It's right here Henry." She hands him a sheet of paper which he grabs and then runs back to Regina who had sat down on the edge of their bed. He plops down next to her and climbs into her lap and hands her the picture.

"Oh Henry." She says as she stares at the picture he had drawn her of the both of them. In big lettering it says 'I LOVE YOU MAMA!'

"I love it, thank you!" She hugs him closer to her body as she drops a kiss to the back of his head.

"I love you Mommy!" He all but shouts as he turns in her lap and throws his arms around her.

"I love you too Sweetie!" He pulled back and laid an open mouth and wet kiss to her cheek which she giggled at. She stood up and place Henry on her right hip.

"Thank you Ashley"

"No problem Regina, I'll be back at 8"

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye." Regina was lucky when she found the young teenager willing to babysit Henry. After Regina told her she wasn't sure how much she could pay her because she just got a job as a waitress and needs to pay for the room, food, water, and hopefully a gift. Ashley just nodded and said she understood; Regina was just a young mother struggling to make ends meet for her and her child.

**3 Years Earlier**

"Mother you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly Regina! You let that man impregnate you and-"

"Thant man is the father of my child and-"

"Was! Regina he is dead and there is no way in hell you are keeping that thing inside of you!"

"That thing is my baby and I love my baby with all my heart and I won't let you take my child away from me! I loved Daniel with everything in me, I won't let you take our child!"

"Who's going to take care of it Regina, certainly not me..."

"I'm the mother, I will take care of MY baby"

"Where will you get the money, Regina? If you keep it you'll just end up killing the both of you, do you have any idea how much raising it will cost? I will not supply it with my money!"

"You won't have to, I'm leaving and you will never have to see me or my child ever again." Regina grabbed her already packed up bags and headed towards the door.

"Regina don't you dare walk away from me. If you walk out that door you are dead to me!" Regina didn't falter as she kept walking and slammed the door shut behind her, she never looked back.

Regina didn't have a lot of money to start with so she did what she had to, to make ends meet. She got jobs where she could and slept in cheap motels. The first couple of months were the roughest, but she got the hang of things.

She found a job where she had good benefits and she even saved enough money to go to the doctor's once every one or two months, that is until she had to leave again. She proceeded to go from city to city, job to job. She made it all work out, but when she neared her due date she settled in Boston until she had Henry.

When she was discharged she found a good hotel room that was affordable for the time being and didn't care if she had a screaming or crying child. She was lucky to be hired as a receptionist at the hotel and they even had a daycare. That's where Henry grew up for the first years of his life, but they had to leave again when money was coming up short.

**Present**

That's how she ended up here with Henry nestled into her arms, his arms wrapped around her and his head on her chest listening to her steady heart beat. Listening to her heart beat had always seemed to calm and soothe him.

She is currently a waitress in a diner down the road and has a babysitter for Henry who didn't mind if she did or didn't get paid. The motel room wasn't in bad shape and had an affordable price. She let her mind settle in peace as she fell into a light slumber with her arms nestled around Henry.

She woke when a quiet knock sounded on her door, she eased out of Henry's tight hold and walked to the door.

"Hello Ashley" she says as she opens the door.

"Hi Regina, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh well it's 8 and you don't have you uniform on."

"Oh no! It's already 8? I must have overslept!" She exclaims as she rushes into the bathroom to change into black slacks and a blue shirt that had her name tag attached to it.

"Are you ok for the night Ashley?" Regina asks in a hurry.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Have fun at work."

"Thank you, good night." She says to Ashley who is sitting at the table with a book in front of her.

"Good night my little prince, I love you" Regina whispers as she leans down and kisses Henry gently on the forehead, and heads out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**I wrote this one a little longer; tell me what you guys think! **

**Warning: Rating Change (I don't get to descriptive) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

**Enjoy ****J**

**…..**

As Regina turns to go down the road to walk to the diner she almost runs into Mr. Gold, the motel owner.

"Oh Mr. Gold, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Regina says in a rush, not wanting to be later than she already was.

"That's quite alright dearie, but I was actually coming to see you, to speak with you about your stay"

"Oh well, I'm already paid through the month…"

"Yes well, since the New Year is arriving I will be increasing the rent for next month, and if you plan on staying you will need to pay by the end of the month or leave."

"But it's Christmas! I have a child, I-I can't afford this right now, please if you just wait I can-"

"No, no dearie. My rules are clear, pay by the end of the month or find another place to stay. Have a good night." He says stepping around her and leaving her outside her room. Regina starts to shake in fear, but she quickly notices the time and runs down the street to the diner leaving her thoughts for later.

…..

She runs into the diner and quickly heads into the backroom to grab an apron and a notepad.

"Hey Regina, you all good?" The other waitress Ruby asks.

"Yes, I'm fine Ruby. Sorry I'm late."

"It's all good, slow night anyways. Plus Granny hasn't noticed so you're all good." Ruby smiles in reassurance and Regina lets out a deep breath.

"Hey" Ruby says walking over to the trembling brunette. "You sure you're okay?" she asks as she places a calm hand on Regina's arm.

"No, not really. But we need to work so…"

"Regina, if you ever want to talk I'm here okay?"

Regina nods and smiles, "Thank you." Regina takes a deep breath and walks to the counter where a man just sat down.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Can I get a glass of whiskey?"

"Yes, coming right up" She turns to head to the kitchen to get the drink he had ordered, as she turns she misses the way the man stares intently at her ass.

….

It's a really slow night with rather few costumers.

"Hey Reg, I'm gonna head out, mind locking up?"

"No, have a nice night Rubes"

"You too" the waitress replies as she heads out the door. Regina has worked at the diner a few nights before tonight and the two waitresses have become good friends since then.

"Sir, I'm getting ready to lock up" Regina says to the same man sitting at the counter with yet another glass of Whiskey in front of him. Regina was rearranging some of the tables when she felt a hand around her waist.

"You've been taunting me all night" he says in a low voice near her left ear from behind her. Regina quickly spins around and pushes him back.

"Sir, I need to ask you to leave."

"Bossy, I like that"

"Sir-"

"Look, I don't normally do this but I'm tired, desperate and drunk so I will give you as much money as you want."

"Excuse me! What do you take me as?"

"Oh please, I saw the way you ran in earlier. You look like you could use the money. "

"I don't know what you saw-"

"Oh come now, you don't have a loved one to care for?" He asked as he backed her up to the table. She flinched at his response. "A child?" He's leaning over her now, his arms on either side of her trapping her between the table and him. He either doesn't realize or ignores Regina's now trembling body. "Someone you would do anything for?" She tried leaning away from him but there's only so far you can lean when trapped between a table.

He leaned into her ear and whispered "Your worth quite a bit of money, with that body… I'm still very drunk, how about we settle for $600?" She breathes deeply. She needs money. And that could cover the room price and maybe a small gift for Henry.

_No_ She thinks. _I can't do this, but I need the money, What am I going to do?_

"Show me the money" She finds herself answering before her brain can catch up. He smiles as he pulls out his wallet and takes out 6 $100. He notices her wide eyes,

"I'm a doctor" He explains as he sets the money next to her on the table. She closes her eyes.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I don't know what to do to get the money in time. I need the money. _

She looks to the side in shame as he pulls down her pants and panties. He lifts her up on the table and spreads her legs. She closes her eyes and lays down wiling herself to think of anything else, something to block out the sounds of pleasure coming from the man above her.

…..

She walks with tears flowing down her cheeks and her arms wrapped around herself defensively. She opens the door to her room quietly, thinking her son may be sleeping. She closes the door and turns to the bed, only to be met with a bruising hug from her son and a loud

"Mama your home!"

"Hi Sweetie!" She says enveloping him in a hug after bending down at his level.

"How come you're not sleeping?" she asks while placing him on her hip.

"I was decorating the tree… Why you crying Mama?" He says as he brushes his hands across her face trying to get rid of the offending tears.

"What tree?" Regina asks only slightly trying to avoid Henry's question.

"Christmas tree!" Henry exclaims as he wiggles his way out of her hold and grasps her hand to pull her to the wall facing the bed.

**Earlier that night **

"Ella can we make a Christmas tree?" Henry asks Ashley as he was coloring in his coloring book with Ashley in front of him helping him with his picture. They started coloring when he woke up about an hour after Regina left for work.

"Sure Henry, do you want me to get a blank piece of paper?"

"No, I want to draw on wall" he says pointing to the wall that was facing the bed, "right there so me and Mommy can see it when we sleep."

"Henry, we can't draw on the wall" she chuckles.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not allowed"

"But it's Christmas." Realization dawns on Ashley. She hadn't noticed the lack of a tree in the room.

"Why don't you just ask your Mom to get a real one?" Though Ashley anticipates why, she doesn't think that Henry would know. Henry shrugs his shoulders and responds with a quiet,

"I don't think Mom has enough money." With that simple answer her hear breaks for him and his Mother.

"Why don't I ask your Mom, ok Henry?" He nods in agreement.

She smiles, "Henry I'm going to use the restroom for a minute alright?" He nods again. She didn't anticipate coming out of the bathroom and finding Henry coloring on the wall.

"Henry!" she ran to him and sat down on her knees next to him and gently took the marker out of his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to help." He said with a sad expression on his face.

"Henry," she sighs, "I thought I said I was going to ask your mother?"

"Mommy doesn't have money."

"Henry,"

"Mommy takes care of me, I want to take care of her too." He says with a sad smile. Ashley sighs, he only wants to help.

"You know what? You already started, why stop now?" she said with a slight smile.

**Present**

"Henry, why did you color on the wall?" Regina asks, trying to sound calm. Though she was panicking.

_What will Mr. Gold do?! Throw them out?!_

"It's Christmas" he says simply. Regina looks over at Ashley when she says,

"I'm so sorry, he did it when I was in the bathroom. I'll buy the paint to cover it back up. He thought it would be good to have a tree and he had already started so we just finished it." Regina looks back at Henry.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me you wanted a tree?" Regina asks crouching down to be eye to eye with her son. They had never had a tree before, the thought had never crossed her mind that he might have wanted one now that he was older, she just never had the money for it.

He shrugged "You work a lot for us, I didn't want to make it harder for you. You do so much for me Mommy!" He exclaims, she felt so heartbroken at his words as he threw his arms around her neck and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Mama!" He says starting to cry.

Instantly her mother instincts took over, "Shh…Henry it's ok, don't cry it's alright." She says as she soothingly rubs his back.

"You're not mad?"

"No, it's ok." She says as she wipes his tears with her thumbs, caressing his cheeks. Trying to calm him down so his whole body would stop shaking from the effort of crying. "Show me your tree!" She says trying to cheer him up. He gives her a bright smile and grabs her hand and drags her to the wall where she can see the green and brown colors of the homemade tree as well as yellow ornaments and handmade drawings of the three of them drawn on white pieces of round paper attached to the tree.

"Oh Henry" she says as a smile spreads across her face.

"You like it Mama?"

"Yes Henry! So much!" He beams as they are found in yet another hug. Regina tries and fails to keep the tears at bay.

"Why you crying? Are you sad?"

"No, Sweetie I'm so happy" she smiles, "I love it so much my little prince." She says as she takes his face in her hands and gently gives him a kiss on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to make this one a bit longer, thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows it means so much to me! You will be seeing Robin from now on :) And it will get happier after this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

After Henry went to bed and was deep in sleep, Regina went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She is faintly aware of Ashley gathering her things outside the bathroom door. She looks at herself in the mirror, within a second she remembers the events of earlier that night. It doesn't take her long to break down, sobbing uncontrollably. She hears a soft knocking on the door.

"Regina, are you alright?" Ashley asks softly. Regina tries to calm herself down to a point where her sobs aren't raking her whole body, though it doesn't work nearly as much as she had hoped. Regina quietly opens the door, and Ashley can see the woman silently crying and shaking.

"I made a mistake" Regina says in between sobs. Ashley instantly pulls her into her embrace and closes the door so Henry doesn't hear. She lets Regina cry into her shoulder and soothingly rubs her hand in circular motions on Regina's back. After Regina has calmed a bit she tells Ashley the events of what happened since she left the room that night.

...

After Regina finished telling her what happened, she expected disgust and that Ashley would leave and never come back. She, however, didn't expect Ashley to pull her into an even tighter embrace than before and promises that everything would be ok and that she wouldn't leave her or Henry.

"Thank you"

"Regina, you're a good person. You don't need to thank me." Regina nods, "Regina, I'm not disgusted, I will be here for you if you need me ok? I know I'm Henry's babysitter but we're friends right?" Regina nods again.

"Ok, good, why don't you get ready for bed and get a good night's sleep with Henry and I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"With coffee?" Regina asked with a slight smile, Ashley gave a small chuckle.

"With coffee."

...

She walks into the diner at 6 p.m. for her shift, and heads to the back to hang up her coat. Her morning was eventful, Ashley had brought her coffee and then spent the day with her and Henry until Regina had to work.

"Hey Reg, how's Henry?"

"He's good" Ruby nods then adds,

"And you?"

"As well as can be expected for a working single mother" she chuckles humorlessly. Ruby gives her a sympathetic smile and heads into the kitchen to talk to Granny. Regina heads to the counter to start her shift. She looks up at the sound of the bell on the door signaling a new costumer has entered the diner. When she looks up, she sees him, and the memories come rushing back.

She starts shaking, so hard in fact that the notepad in her hand falls to the floor. When Ruby comes out from the kitchen she instantly notices the change in the young brunette and rushes over to her.

"Regina?" she asks placing a calming hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Regina, what's wrong?" she leads the other woman into the backroom,

"Regina can you hear me?" Ruby asks when Regina doesn't respond to any of her previous questions. The memories are too much, the rush of emotions (mainly guilt and regret). She starts sobbing and can't stop. She finds refuge in Ruby's arms until she can find it in herself to calm down a little.

"Regina... Regina, hey." Ruby says gently taking her face in her hands to make the young brunette look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I did s-something I shouldn't have" Regina stammers still shaking.

"Regina, what happened?"

"I-I s-sold my body for... money" that's all it takes for Ruby to gather the young woman back into her arms.

...

While Ruby calms a still trembling Regina, the man sits down at the counter with a cocky grin set on his face. Ruby can see the man smiling through the window of the back room door. This only makes her angrier as she tries to calm a sobbing Regina in her arms.

"I'm going to tell him to leave, ok?" Regina nods and begrudgingly lets go of Ruby, wiping away the tear tracks off her face. Ruby goes up to the counter, trying but failing to rain in her anger.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you to leave." She says to the man. The man only smiles and takes out his wallet.

"Of course, would you mind giving this to her" he says handing Ruby a business card with his number on it, knowing she knows who he's referring to.

"Tell her that I'm always free for her" he chuckles and heads out of the diner. Ruby is fuming by now as she looks down at the small piece of paper in her hand.

Doctor Viktor Whale

Saint Michael's Hospital

(+1) 506- 430- 5493

She crumbles the piece of paper and angrily throws it in the trash. She hates that Doctor Whale had managed to break her friend. She's been through so much already.

"Ruby!" Granny shouts, "what the hell are you and Regina doing? We have costumers!"

"Sorry Granny it's just that Regina is going through a rough patch."

Granny sighs," I understand, I love Regina just as much as you do she's a sweet girl, but we have jobs to do."

Ruby nods, "I'll get her"

...

"Ok it's Friday and we're all closed up."

"Yeah?" Regina answers warily.

"We're going out!" Ruby answers excitedly.

"Really?" Regina answers with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Ashley's your babysitter right?"

"Yeah... Does everyone know everyone in this town?"

"Pretty much yeah, anyway, I'm coming with you and once adorable little Henry's asleep we're going to have Girls Night"

"Girls Night?"

"Yeah!"

"Ruby, I have a son I can't just leave him and I can't expect Ashley to stay without previous notice."

"Ashley's coming with us silly!"

"And who's going to take care of my son?" Regina sighs, "I can't just leave Henry with someone I don't know."

"I'll call Robin! He's Ashley's brother he's totally great with kids! He'll meet us at your room, you'll meet him and Henry will meet him too and then we can go!" She answers brightly.

"Ruby..."

"You'll love him!"

...

They were back at Regina's room. Ruby had picked out an outfit for Regina, that Regina had deemed not slutty and Ashley had called Robin to come and babysit.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby jumped up from her place next to Henry on the bed and went to the door to open it.

"Robin!"

Robin chuckles, "hello Ruby."

"Come in" She says moving out of the way.

"Ashley! Robin's here!" She shouts.

"Hi Robin, come meet Henry." Ashley says heading to the bed and picking up Henry.

"Robin, this is Henry" Ashley says introducing the two.

"Hello Henry, I'm Robin." Henry giggles and scrambles out of Ashley's hold.

"I'm Henry!" He shouts up to the man.

"It's nice to meet you" Robin chuckles.

"Come play with me!" Henry says grabbing Robin's hand and dragging him to the small table in the corner.

Regina comes out of the bathroom in a tight long sleeved black dress that ends right above the knees and black heels. She stops when she sees Robin.

_Oh my God_

Robin stands up from where he was sitting by the table and stares at her, they both felt like they were in their own world.

_Look at his eyes. So blue, **beautiful**._

"Umm..." Ruby's voice breaks through their little trance. "Have you two met before?"

"No" Regina shakes her head as they both chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm Robin" he introduces holding out his hand.

"Regina" she replies, taking his hand and shaking it. "I see you've met Henry" she says smiling.

"Yes, quite an energetic child" she chuckles at his description of her son.

"Have fun Mommy!" Henry says hugging her tightly.

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiles down at her son, "are you going to be ok with Robin?"

"Yes!" He shouts giving his mother one last squeeze and sitting back down at the table.

"Thank you for babysitting Robin. I can pay you-"

"No, No" he interrupts.

"I don't mind babysitting Henry, consider it a favor." He says.

"Thank you" He nods.

She shyly smiles and makes her way over to Ruby and Ashley. As they walk out the door Ruby whispers to Regina, "he's hot" Ashley chuckles as Regina tries to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry about the long wait! **

**Special thanks to my beta reader ****oh my helena**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Leave a Review! **

**..**

As they enter the club, Regina is instantly hit with loud music. She's happy that she is accompanied by her two friends. She has far too many bad memories from coming to bars. Regina knows she's pretty, her Mother had always made sure to parade her around, always made sure her looks were up to standards. _You are a lady after all_, her Mother's voice mocks. Coming to bars is something Regina has tried to refrain from. People always seem to think that since she's pretty they could get up close and personal.

Ashley, Regina, and Ruby sit down at a small booth in the back, a secluded corner.

"What are you getting Regina?" Ruby asks Regina.

"Umm… just get me a glass of red wine Rubes."

"Reginaaaa" Ruby whines as if she were a child, "you're NO fun!" Ruby groans.

Regina chuckles, "I'm a Mother Ruby, fun is not in my job description."

"I'm getting you a shot!"

"No you are not!" Regina protests.

"If I get you a glass of wine and three shots I promise that's all you'll have to drink tonight without any complaints from me."

Regina rolls her eyes at her friend's obstinacy. "One shot."

"Two."

"Ruby." Regina warns.

"Regina…" Ruby mocks her. Ashley laughs at the pair in front of her.

"Regina, just take the two so we don't have to deal with Ruby's stubbornness."

"Oh is that what it is, I thought it was whining." Regina laughs as Ruby sticks her tongue out.

"Fine." Regina sighs.

"YAY!" Ruby all but jumps out of the booth to get their drinks.

"What are you getting anyway?"

"Oh, I've let Ruby order for me ever since I've known her." Ashley giggles, "probably not my best idea, but I'm not a big fan of whining" they both chuckle at that. Ruby comes trudging back, her arms full of drinks.

"Ok, two shots for Reggie, and a glass of wine. Whiskey and three shots for Ash and four shots for me and scotch."

Regina raises her eyebrows in surprise, "four?"

"I'm thirsty" Ruby shrugs.

"For alcohol?"

"Always" Ruby smirks as Regina and Ashley chuckle.

"Oooooo! Let's talk about Robin!" Ruby suggests with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Ashley chuckles as Regina's blush grows.

"Let's not" Regina responds.

"Awww! Reg your blushing!" Regina covers her cheeks with her hands. "Regina likes him!" Ruby announces excitedly.

"Do not!" Regina murmurs.

Ashley smiles sweetly, "Regina do you like him?"

Regina shrugs while fiddling with her wine glass. "I just met him."

Ashley shrugs, "The first time I met Thomas I realized I liked him."

Thomas is Ashley's boyfriend. They had recently met, both had found that their attraction to each other is strong. Regina has met him once, they are actually a cute couple. 'Love at first sight' Ruby always says.

"I don't know I… I've only ever had one boyfriend and he was the love of my life…" Regina got lost in the memory, the memory that has always made her smile.

_They were racing, Daniel had dared her, said that she couldn't possibly beat him in a horse race. Oh man he was so wrong, they set up a start and stop point between two trees in the nearby forest. Regina's horse Rocinante was saddled and ready as Regina mounted him. _

"_Ready, stable boy?" She said smirking at Daniel. God was she happy her mother was out of town on a business trip. _

"_Yes your majesty" Daniel mocked. Regina giggled at the silly nickname Daniel had given her. After they met they found a friendship that quickly spiraled into a relationship where they had found their love for each other. Daniel had referred to her as a queen due to her beauty and she called him stable boy due to his work. They both love horses, after he taught her how to ride they found it to be one of the things that they loved to do together. _

_Daniel mounted his horse. _

"_Ready… Set…Go!" Wind rushed past her, her hair rustling in the wind behind her. Her eyes were set on the tree that marked her win. Not more than thirty seconds passed before she touched the tree, slowing Rocinante to a stop. Breathing deeply, she looked over her shoulder where Daniel had appeared not long after her. _

"_Ugh!" He groaned as Regina giggled. She hoped down from her horse, letting Rocinante's reins loose, knowing he wouldn't stray far. _

"_I win!" She said excitedly. Daniel chuckled as he mirrored Regina's earlier actions. _

"_That you did" He walked up to her and encircled his arms around her waist. "And what would you like for your miraculous win, your majesty?"_

"_Hey!" She playfully hit his shoulder._

"_Need I remind you who taught you how to ride?" He asked with a mischievous grin. She chuckled and rested her forehead against Daniel's. "I love you" he said softly. Regina hummed with a bright smile on her face, this feeling was one she has never felt before. Perfectly content, peaceful. _

"_I love you too" She replied softly kissing his lips. _

_**She was Happy.**_

Seemingly lost in the memory Regina smiles, then continues "then, after he passed away," Regina swallows the lump in her throat "I had Henry and my love life just sort of stopped." Ruby and Ashley smile, they could see the way Regina talks about Henry's father. It's clear that she loved him. She always will.

"Regina, you know it's ok to like Robin right?" Ashley asks softly.

Regina shakes her head with a small smile, "I don't know…"

"I have an idea!" Ruby exclaims brightly.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it…" Regina says eyeing Ruby cautiously.

"Oh hush! You and Robin can go on a date!" She chirps like a five year-old child.

"That's your bright idea?" Ashley asks.

"Yes! I don't think Regina would actually ask. So I'll do it."

Regina raises a perfectly manicured brow in suspicion. "You're going to ask Robin to go out on a date with me?" Ruby nods.

"He obviously likes you Gina!"

"How would you know?" And as if replaying Ruby's last comment she adds, "and don't call me Gina." Ruby rolls her eyes, "You realize that when you came out of the bathroom you two had a staring contest right?"

Regina audibly gulps, "no…" she mumbles. Of course she remembers. His bright blue eyes were so captivating.

_Stop! Don't think about his eyes Regina!_ She reprimands herself.

Ruby smirks "denial" she sings songs.

"Annoying" Regina singsongs back. Regina decides to finish off both of her shots in one go. Squinting her eyes as the scorching liquid makes its way down her throat.

"Dance time!" Ruby shrieks when the three of them finished all of their drinks.

"No, it's been almost two hours since we left. I've had three drinks, you've had more than enough, plus we have work tomorrow. We're going home."

Ruby opens her mouth in shock, "two hours isn't girls night!"

"Actually going home doesn't sound so bad" Ashley says.

"But dance time!" Ruby pouts.

"Next time Ruby."

Ruby sighs, "fine but only if Regina and Robin agree on a date tonight."

Regina gives out a deep sigh, "Ruby…"

"Let's go ask Robin on a date!" Ruby says all too excitedly. It's clear the girl has had her fill of drinks.

Regina laughs while shaking her head, "Ok"

She isn't used to this, friends. As a young girl all she ever had was Daniel, it's different but she doesn't feel lonely like she has for most of her life. People who care for her, which wasn't a long list until she moved here with Henry.

When they step out into the cool midnight air Regina says, "thank you" with genuine sincerity in her eyes.

Ruby and Ashley eye her confusingly "you're welcome?" Ruby asks, was she really thanking them for coming to a bar?

Regina shakes her head with a smile, "Not for the bar, for caring" tears fill her eyes as she adds, "about what happens to me… No one's ever…" Ruby envelops her in a hug, softly stroking her back.

"Always" she whispers.

Ashley comes up softly touching Regina's arm "we will always be here for you Regina."

"Yeah! You're stuck with us!" Ruby says as they all laugh and head back to the motel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! **

**Here is Chapter 5, I don't know how good this chapter is, there will be a lot of fluff in the next one.**

**Enjoy :D**

…

When they arrive back at the motel, they find Henry fast asleep with Robin playing on his phone sitting at the table. Regina smiles at the sight,

_You're acting like a love crazed teenager. _

Rolling her eyes at herself, she turns to let Ruby and Ashley in, locking the door after them.

"Have a good night?" Robin asks standing up from the table. Regina smiles shyly, trying her best not to blush while nodding.

Ruby smirks, "we had a great night Robin, actually I wanted to ask you something-"

"Ruby!" Regina hisses coming to stand next to her friend.

"What?"

"Not in front of Henry!" She whispers. Robin gives them a puzzled look.

"He's asleep!" Ashley laughs at her brother's confused expression, and decides to do it for them.

"Robin you're single, so is Regina. You like her, she likes you. Don't look at me like that, you get a gleam in your eye when you **really** like someone. And that gleam hasn't left your eye ever since you met Regina. Ruby said she was going to ask you out on a date for Regina since she has only ever had a relationship with one person. Now," she says grabbing Robin and Regina's hands, dragging them out the door, ignoring their flabbergasted faces. Once she gets them both outside she continues, "Robin be a gentleman and ask Regina out on a date." She says before going back inside the room and closing the door behind her.

Robin and Regina both look at each other with confused faces, Regina chuckles lightly, "did I just get locked out of my own room by my babysitter?"

Robin laughs, "I believe we did… Regina, I'm sorry about my sister she can be-"

"Robin, it's ok. It seems we were both a bit ambushed. I honestly didn't think it would be by Ashley." Regina laughs looking up at Robin. "Robin, you don't have to ask me-"

"No!" He quickly interrupts startling Regina. "Sorry I mean what Ashley said isn't that farfetched. And if you would accept I would love to take you out. It's none of my business of how many people you've dated, but a proper gentleman asks a lady out on a date, not the other way around."

Regina answers him with a bright smile on her face, "I think Ashley may have made this a bit awkward but what she said is true, I do like you and would gladly go on a date with you. You have nothing to worry about." She adds with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "you are a perfect gentleman."

They both laugh.

"Yes, well, I think the accent helps." Robin says as Regina chuckles.

"Well it certainly doesn't work against you, how is it that you ended up with a British accent when all of your family is from America?"

"That is a rather long story, but I grew up in a boarding school in England."

"I'm sure we have a lot to tell each other, I hope Henry wasn't a bother tonight."

"Oh no, he is a very bright child. He was great, he even went to bed on time. I don't think I have ever seen a child do that willingly."

Regina smiles fondly, "yes, Henry is a great child. Lucky for you, if you get a stamp of approval from Henry it will only gain you points for me." She smirks at him, knowing she's teasing him.

He steps closer, "and how many points do I have, m'lady?"

"Regina laughs at the nickname, "right now, it looks pretty good for you."

"Hmm…" Stepping forward, he cautiously wraps his arms around her waist, silently asking if this was ok. Regina answers his silent question by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you like the woods m'lady?"

"Mhmm… I do. May I ask where did the nickname m'lady come from?"

"It seemed fitting, unless of course you would prefer Your Majesty?"

Regina laughs at that, "I am certainly no queen."

"Oh, but you are mistaken. You are the fairest queen of all the land."

Regina raises her eyebrow, "are you referring to me as Snow White?"

Robin considers it for a minute, "No, no, you aren't as depressing."

Regina looks at Robin with amusement, "you think Snow White is depressing?"

"She is just too happy about everything all the time and she sings like a bird and it's just not normal."

"I'm not a big fan of Snow White either." Regina admits.

"Hmm… But you would make a perfect Evil Queen."

"Evil Queen?" Regina asks in surprise. "Have I scared you already?"

"No, no, no, of course not. You have her strength and bravery. You raised a son, Regina, on your own. I can't believe how hard that must have been, but you did an amazing job. Not to mention you are incredibly beautiful."

Regina's smile widens, "aren't you quite the charmer?"

"For you, always." He answers. Then he looks at her shyly. "Sorry, to cheesy?" Robin asks, making Regina chuckle.

"Very. Why did you ask about the woods?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." She smiles as she hesitantly leans up and gently presses her lips to his. He responds immediately, smiling through the kiss, tightening his hold on her hips. His heart is pounding hard in his chest with the unbelievable amount of happiness he is feeling. As they both break apart for air, Regina sighs deeply and her smile lights her whole face.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight Regina, I'll get your number from Ashley to tell you where to meet me for our date."

Regina smiles and nods, "an adventure it is" she chuckles. He takes her hand, leaning down to gently kiss the top before she goes back inside the motel room smiling as she lightly touches her hand to her lips.

_I'm a love crazed teenager again. _

….

**(After Ashley took Regina and Robin outside)**

"Whoa, Ash you scared the shit out of them." Ruby exclaims.

"Oh, haha. You were going to embarrass them anyway. I did it instead, so they could be equally embarrassed and then they could just schedule the date or whatever and boom, done. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Ruby giggles, "well if I ever need a matchmaker, I'll come to you." Ashley glares at Ruby shaking her head.

"What?" She asks.

Ashley sighs then glances out the window to see how things are going. Ashley nods in their direction.

"Look, what do you think they're doing now?"

"He's undressing her with his eyes."

"Ruby!" Ashley scolds her friend, lightly hitting her on the arm.

"What? Come on! He's hot, she's smoking hot, you can't tell me he isn't thinking about it."

"Ruby, Henry's here!"

"He's asleep, besides he'll understand when he's older."

"You should never be in a room with a child if you've had drinks beforehand."

Ruby scoffs, mumbling "Buzz kill."

The pair stare out the window, missing the way Henry starts to shift in the bed.

"Oh my God!" Ruby hisses excitedly as she shakes the young blonde next to her.

"She's going to kiss him LOOK!" Ruby says pointing out the window.

"Shhh! Ruby not so loud!"

"Who knew Regina had game?" Ruby smiles proudly.

"Do I have to watch, that's my brother."

"Yes! Look! They're such a cute couple!" Ashley smiles in agreement.

"Why is Mommy kissing Robin?" Henry's small sleepy voice says, startling the two women.

"Oh my God, Henry!" Ashley breathes out, taking the young boy in her arms -and more importantly- away from the window.

"Ella?" Henry asks resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, ummm…uhhhh…Ruby?"

"Now you want my help." Ruby mutters under her breath. "Okay, Henry when two people like each other they-"

"Ruby!"

"What?! I wasn't going to talk about-"

"Stop!" Ashley sighs as she sets Henry down on the bed, crouching before him to look into his eyes. "Henry, Robin likes your Mother very much, and I think they might start dating. Do you know what that is?"

Henry shakes his head.

"It's when two people go to places like the movies or a restaurant to get to know each other better, do you understand?"

Henry nods, "Robin likes Mama and they want to know more abowt each other, does that meawn Robin's my new Daddy?"

Ashley smiles, "no he isn't your new Daddy Henry, at least not now. I'm sure your Mother can explain it to you better later."

"Robin kissed Mommy because he cares about her?"

"Yes, Henry."

"Ok" Henry smiles. At that very moment, Regina comes into the room, noticing that all eyes are on her.

"Did I miss something?" She asks looking around the room.

"MOMMY!" Henry says jumping off the bed and running to his Mother.

Regina leans down and picks up Henry placing him on her right hip, "hi my little prince, why are you up?"

"Ruby and Ella were talking loud and then I saw you and Robin kissing!" The young toddler announces excitedly.

Regina's face falls in fear, "Henry, y-you saw…"

"It's ok! I like Robin and it's ok if he kwisses you as long as he cares about you." Regina smiles at Henry, tucking a few stray strands of hair affectionately behind his ear.

Leaning her forehead gently against his she whispers, "thank you, Henry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Sorry it took so long, I have a bunch of school things to do. Thank you for being patient, here is the next chapter! I made it a little longer because it's been a while. **

**Enjoy **

…

After Ashley and Ruby go home with a reprimanding stare from Regina for letting her son see her and Robin kissing, Regina puts her son back to sleep, crawling into bed next to him.

At the sound of a slight vibration on the night stand next to her, she checks her phone to read the new text message.

**Have a goodnight m'lady**

**-Robin**

She smiles, wrapping her arms around Henry in a loving maternal gesture. As she is lulled to sleep, she has dreams of a man who she thinks could be her second chance at an everlasting happiness with her son.

…

**2 weeks later**

Regina smiles as she gets ready for her shift at the diner. She had her first date with Robin about a week ago, unsurprising he took her into the woods. However, Regina was surprised that he had planned a whole picnic.

It was amazing.

Though she hadn't seen him since that night, there isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't hear from him. They text and call each other nonstop.

An hour before Regina had started to get ready for her shift, Robin invited her to his parents anniversary party this weekend.

Reassuring her that his parents would love to meet her and of course Henry was welcome to come. There are as well some younger children that will come that Henry can play with.

Regina thinks that her life has taken a turn for the better.

Yes, Henry has to go to school soon, and that costs money. But she can manage, she always has.

As she gathers her phone and purse from the table she gives a wave to Ashley and a kiss to her son's forehead.

After work Ruby had agreed to go with her to get a gift for Henry for Christmas.

Today will be a good day.

…

"Ok, ready to go get Henry that present?" Ruby says taking off her apron. Regina nods as she copies Ruby's actions. Ruby grabs her car keys as they head out of the Diner.

They arrive at the Toy Store 10 minutes before they close.

Regina hurries in, happy that she knows exactly what she wants and where it is. She goes straight to the checkout counter.

"Excuse me, I would like one of the high tech helicopters, the one that just came out." She says knowing they keep them in the storage room. The man behind the counter looks her up and down with a frustrated expression. Most likely wanting to go home.

He sighs as he goes searching for the toy.

"Henry wants a helicopter?"

Regina nods, "he's always liked high techy things." Regina chuckles, "I honestly don't know why, but it's what he wants and it's really expensive."

"Is the money from…"

"Yes," Regina looks down in shame. "I used half of it to pay for next month's rent and the rest is for Henry's gift and hopefully I'll have enough left over to figure out how to pay for his school."

"I'm going to kill Gold," Ruby growls.

Regina gives a sad smile, "you and me both."

"Henry's only 3, don't they start school at like 5."

"Yes but for Preschool they can start at 4 and anyways I have to start saving money."

"Regina you know I can help…"

"No! I appreciated it, I do. But I can do this on my own. I just want what's best for Henry."

Ruby lightly strokes Regina's back, "I know."

The man comes back from the storage room with a box in his hand, "here's your helicopter."

Regina smiles and breathes a sigh of relief.

_They still have it._

Typing the price on the computer the man says, "alright that's $150."

Regina's eyes widen as Ruby exclaims, "150!"

The man nods, "why you don't got that?" He asks his eyes roaming over Regina's figure again, causing Ruby to try to get in front of the other brunette. Regina lightly touches Ruby's arm, smiling.

"It's ok." She whispers, looking back up to the man she says, "I do, but it was cheaper last week."

"Prices go up the closer we get to Christmas and this is popular among kids."

Regina nods, "I know." Digging through her purse Regina hands the man $150.

_I need to start saving for Henry's school._

"Want it wrapped?" Regina nods.

The man wraps the gift and hands it to Regina. Regina goes to the door, wanting to go home. She stops as she realizes Ruby isn't behind her.

"Are you coming?" Regina asks confused.

Ruby nods, "I'll be right out, I need to go to the bathroom. The car's open." Regina nods and goes to the car. Ruby turns back to the man who's watching her curiously.

"The bathroom is-"

"Shut up. Look, I don't know whose bright idea it was to up the prices but it's not ok. Here's my card charge $150 and give me her money back."

"Um ok?" He charges her card and gives her Regina's money back as she angrily walks back to the car.

Regina looks at Ruby curiously after she slams the door shut, "you ok?" Regina asks as she sees Ruby fuming.

"That guy really pissed me off." Regina laughs, "anyway on a better note I overheard Granny talking about a Christmas bonus for you."

"Really? All of a sudden?" Regina asks disbelieving.

"Yes!"

"Ruby…"

"No, Shhh! I'm serious." Granny isn't, Ruby's planning on adding the money that Regina just used to buy the present for Henry, to the pretend Christmas bonus. Knowing Granny doesn't have the funds to add a Christmas Bonus. But Ruby also knows that Granny would go along with it, for Regina. Stubborn Regina would never accept the money otherwise.

"Only for me?"

"Well I'm her Granddaughter she won't give it to me, and she only has enough for one person and she knows you could use it and anyways you deserve it!" Regina sighs, "how's Henry?" Ruby asks as she starts the drive back to the motel. At the mention of her son, Regina smiles brightly.

"Great! He can't wait for the party."

"He'll love it"

"Have you been before?"

"Yup, go every year, I'm pretty sure I scared Mary and David into liking me."

"Mary Margaret and David are Robin's parents?" Ruby nods, "why didn't Ashley and Robin go to the same school?"

Ruby shrugs, "don't know. Robin just went to school in Britain. He didn't tell you?"

"He told me about going to school in Britain but I didn't ask much about his family. I figured it's private."

"I guess, I'm sure he'd tell you if you asked. He likes you." Ruby teases as Regina blushes.

"How was your date?"

"Good," Regina chuckles, "wonderful." Regina proceeds to tell Ruby how the date went.

"So you talked about everything but family?"

"Sort of…"

"Or maybe you didn't spend much time talking…." Ruby says laughing as Regina's blush grows.

"Is he any good?"

"Ruby!" Regina exclaims.

"What? I'm curious, he's hot."

"Is that your response to everything?" Ruby grins, "all we've done is kissed and if we go further I wouldn't tell you." Regina rolls her eyes at her friend.

Ruby sighs dramatically "you're no fun," Regina chuckles.

Before long they reach the motel.

"Thank you" Regina says hugging Ruby.

"Always," Ruby says as Regina gets out of the car.

…

Unlocking the door, Regina silently slips in. Smiling as she sees Henry curled up in bed. She puts the present under Henry's tree and goes over to Ashley.

"Hey" Regina whispers, not wanting to wake Henry.

"Hi, how was it?"

"Good, I got it."

"He'll love it Regina, you're an amazing Mother."

Regina smiles at the compliment, "thank you."

Ashley gathers her things and asks, "you're coming to the party this weekend right?" At Regina's nod she continues, "awesome! You'll love it. And don't worry about my parents."

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"Don't worry they'll love you! I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley says smiling. At Regina's nod Ashley leaves the motel.

…

It's the night of the party, Regina has about 2 hours before Robin comes to pick up her and Henry. Henry jumps up on to the bed next to Regina as she folds clean laundry.

"Mama, party tonight?"

Regina smiles at Henry "yes sweetie, the party is tonight."

"Can I wear my suit?"

Regina chuckles, "yes, you can." One of Regina's old friends last Christmas had bought a suit for Henry, at the time it was a little big, but now it should fit perfectly.

"Can I put on now?"

"Of course honey, as long as you don't get it dirty." Henry nods eagerly.

15 minutes later Henry is ready for the party. Regina smiles, brushing some hair out of Henry's face.

"You look so handsome my little prince." Henry smiles at his Mother as she starts to fix his tie.

"What are you wewring Mommy?"

"A red dress."

"Wike a pwincess!" Regina laughs while affectionately stroking Henry's cheek.

"Yes, like a princess."

"I'm your Prince!" Regina smiles and leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, "yes you are."

An hour later Regina is dressed and ready to go.

"Henry are you hungry?" Henry nods, "do you want to eat now or do you want a snack?"

"Food at party?"

"Most likely, but if you're hungry you can eat now" Regina says sitting next to Henry on the bed.

"It's ok, Mommy I wait." Henry says crawling into Regina's arms.

"Robin will be here in about 45 minutes," Regina says stroking Henry's back.

"What do you want to do until then?"

"STOWY!" Regina chuckles as Henry goes to the night stand and picks up his recent favorite story.

It's a big story book with 'Once Upon A Time' on the front, in a moment of weakness Regina had bought the sequel 'Heroes and Villains' last summer.

Henry loves stories, but this series is his favorite. With help from Regina he reads the story out loud. However at night time it's Regina who reads the stories to him, her voice soothes and lulls Henry into sleep.

40 minutes of getting lost in the story, Regina hears a knock at the door.

"ROBIN!" Henry runs to the door, it seems Robin has grown on Henry.

Due to Robin's name they grew rather close; Robin it seems has many stories. Now Henry and Robin call each other Merry Men.

They had only met once but Henry finds it fun to steal Regina's phone and have conversations with Robin, whether it was while Regina was on the phone with Robin or her phone was just lying around.

Robin, having heard Henry shout his name, chuckles and catches the little boy as he jumps up into his arms once the door is wide open.

"And how is the little thief?"

Henry giggles, "good."

"Henry's a thief?" Regina asks with a smile on her face, walking closer to the pair.

"YES!"

"Merry Men come in all shapes and sizes M'lady"

Regina chuckles then pretends to be offended, "but you're my prince!"

"You're my princwess!" Henry shouts flinging his arms around his Mother's neck. Robin chuckles as he rearranges his arms to pass Henry into Regina's arms.

"You're a princess?"

"It seems so" Robin smiles while taking Regina's free hand and bending down to kiss the back of her hand.

"Good evening M'lady"

Regina smiles, "Good evening Robin."

"May I just say you are a very beautiful princess, however, I think you share much resemblance to a queen. Stunning in every way." He says giving her a small wink making Regina blush. "Ready to go?"

Regina nods grabbing her coat and purse. Robin's hand finds the small of Regina's back and guides her out into the night with Henry nestled safely in her arms.

…

"Wow" Regina breathes out as Robin pulls the car up into his parent's driveway. Immediately Henry echoes his Mother's reaction looking up to the house in wonderment.

Robin chuckles, "did I forget to mention the house is fairly large?"

Regina scoffs, "it's not large! It's… it might as well be a mansion." Regina says looking up at the house in awe.

"Robin why didn't you tell me your family is rich?" Regina asks curiously. Regina doesn't see her question as insensitive, after all she grew up in the same luxury.

Robin sighs putting the car in park, "normally whenever people know my family is rich, they can't seem to keep their minds off of money. Like money is the only important thing. Eventually all of my past girl friends have ended up wanting me for my money." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Robin," Regina says placing a gentle and caring hand on top of his. "I don't want you for your money. I like you for you. I couldn't care less if you had money or not." Robin smiles turning is hand over to grip Regina's hand tightly within his own.

"I know. Thank you." He says looking into her eyes, "you're different that's one of the reasons why I like you."

Regina smiles, "Mommy can we go in now?"

Regina chuckles looking into the back seat, "yes Henry."

…

Walking into the house, Regina looks around at the spacious and well decorated interior.

"Wow! Mommy look, big!" Henry says grabbing Regina's hand.

Regina chuckles, "here" Robin says stepping behind Regina and taking her coat off.

"Thank you"

"Regina!" Ashley says coming out of the kitchen.

"Ella!" Henry shouts running up to Ashley and hugging her legs as Ashley chuckles bending down to hug the young child.

"Hi Henry," breaking away from the hug Ashley looks up to Regina "is it ok if I take him into the living room? Most of the other kids are there and there's plenty of food."

Regina nods, "have fun Henry, thank you Ashley."

After Ashley goes to the living room with Henry, Robin takes Regina's hand "you might want a drink before you met my parents."

Regina's panic begins to rise, "Ashley said not to worry, will they not like me?"

"No, no, no. Of course they will! It's just that my Mother can be extremely nosy." Regina takes a deep breath, "Regina," Robin says gently cupping her cheek and making Regina look at him. "They will love you. "

"And if they don't?"

"That's not possible."

"But, if-"

"If for some impossible reason they don't, then that's their loss. I'm not leaving you, especially if someone important in my life decides not to like you."

"Even if they're your parents?"

"Yes"

"But Robin they're your parents!"

" ' . Regina, I like you." Robin steals a quick kiss from Regina before taking her hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

Effectively ending the conversation.

…

After Regina has a drink in her hands, she leans against the counter as Robin goes to find his parents.

"Regina," Regina looks up at hearing Robin's soft voice. She instantly smiles at the sight of him. Behind him stand a man and a woman both watching Robin and Regina interact.

"This is my Mother Mary Margaret and my Father David."

"It's nice to meet you." Regina says shaking each of their hands. However, before Regina can protest, Mary Margaret throws her arms around her and hugs her.

"Oh. Um… Hello." Regina says awkwardly patting the other woman on the back.

Mary Margaret laughs, "sorry, Robin told me that you don't really hug, I just couldn't help myself! Robin has told us so much about you." Regina smiles, "where's Henry?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Oh, Ashley took him into the living room."

"Oh good, he'll meet the other children. So tell me Regina, what's Henry like?"

"Oh, he's very bright for his age, and he loves to read stories." Regina can't help the smile hat adorns her face while speaking about her son.

"You seem like a very good Mother."

"Um. Mom, aren't you supposed to be getting to know Regina, not Henry?"

"Oh shush, we're both Mother's we can bond over that. I can tell Regina all about your childhood." Robin groans as Regina laughs.

David comes up to stand next to his wife, "yes well she has plenty of stories sensing as he spent much time being his Mother's son."

Regina laughs, "I don't like this topic." Robin says.

"He was Mama's boy, it didn't matter if he was in England or not." Mary Margaret sighs.

"I called you almost every day."

"Not nearly enough." Robin groans as he hides his head in the crook of Regina's neck, relishing in the sound of her laughter.

"May I ask why Robin went to school in England instead of here?"

Mary Margaret chuckles, "that is a very interesting story, you see, Robin is stubborn. He came to stay with us when he was 9 as a foster child, he had been sent to the United States after his time in England. It didn't take David and me long to adopt him. Robin was so cute I couldn't bear to let go," Mary Margaret say chuckling as Robin groans and Regina smiles fondly. "After we adopted him he grew up here but insisted to go to college in England."

Regina laughs and looks over to Robin who's standing next to her, trying to hide his face.

"Who's Henry's Father?" At the sudden unexpected question from Mary Margaret Regina's laughter ceased as she tries to keep a smile on her face.

Robin stares at Mary Margaret in disbelief, "Mom!" He hisses.

"What?" Mary Margaret asks with a shrug.

"It's ok Robin." Regina says in a whisper. Robin strokes Regina's back with his left hand, hoping to offer comfort.

"You don't have to." Regina hadn't told him about Henry's Fatter, but Robin hadn't pushed, knowing she'd tell him when she was ready.

"I know." Regina looks up to Mary Margaret, "I was young. "

Regain continues her story looking down, concentrating on her hands.

"In love, Daniel was always there for me. He understood me.

"I didn't have the best childhood, my Mother was very controlling she wouldn't let me have friends, especially not boyfriends. Daniel broke through my shell, showed me there was more to life. And we fell for each other. I had just graduated high school when I found out I was pregnant with Henry. The day I planned on telling him, I went to 'our spot'. I was so excited, I loved him with all my heart.

"I had been waiting for hours, I started to get worried. Daniel was never late. I got a call from Daniel's Father. He was in a car accident. Killed instantly. I never got the chance to tell him." Regina says as tears gather in her eyes, "excuse me." Regina hurries out of the room just as the tears start to fall.

…

Robin hurries after Regina, finding her in the hallway.

"Regina are you alright? I'm sorry about my parents." Regina shakes her head with a sad smile, "it's ok. They just care about you Robin. They want to know who you're dating."

"They had no right to pry into your life."

"I would have told you-"

"I know, Regina I didn't want to push you."

"It's just," Regina looks down brushing the tears off her cheeks with her shaking hands. "Um…. I never really talk about him, it hurts to know that he never… and Henry will never…" Regina starts rambling as worries over take her.

Robin takes the trembling woman into his arms, "shhh… it's alright Regina."

Regina chuckles into his shoulder, "here I am at your parents anniversary party crying. Ugh, I'm such a mess."

Robin chuckles, "Regina it's really alright. Here," he says taking her hand "I want to show you something."

…

Robin leads a now much calmer Regina outside. There is a river right behind the house than Robin would sometimes go to, to clear his head.

"It's beautiful here" Regina says as she watches the water move, staring at the moon's reflection, basking in the moonlight.

"I love to come here, it helps me clear my head." Regina nods her head. "Regina, would you like to talk about it?"

"Want to know all my dirty secrets?" Regina teases.

"I promise I won't run." Robin says as Regina can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I didn't have the best childhood; my Father, Henry, and my sister were ironically enough killed in a car accident. I guess that's also something that made Daniel's death worse, knowing that yet again another person was taken from me in the same way. I was left all alone with my Mother. She dictated my whole life, but after Daniel died and I was pregnant I told myself that I wouldn't let her do that to me anymore.

"Of course she wanted me to get rid of my 'bastard child', that it would be a bad reflection on her. She had picked out someone for me to marry, everything always had to be her way. I just couldn't take it anymore, I planned out everything and after a confrontation with my Mother, I left."

Regina looks down at her and Robin's joined hands, "I think with everything that happened in such a short period of time it was harder on me. The thing that haunts me the most, is that I never got to tell him. Henry will never know his Father and his Father will never know he existed. And I just can't help thinking that if I had just told him earlier, found out earlier-"

"Regina," Robin interrupts, "this isn't your fault" he says looking into her eyes. "You couldn't have known that accident was going to happen and you were going to tell him you just needed to find the right time."

Regina sighs, "I feel like I made a night that's supposed to be a happy occasion, quite depressing."

Robin chuckles, "I believe that is my Mother's fault."

"She cares about you, both of your parents do."

"I know." They continue walking along the river, staring into the beauty of the night.

"How are you going to spend Christmas?" Robin asks, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Henry drew a tree on the wall which is certainly going to be fun to paint over before Mr. Gold finds out. I bought Henry the gift he's been wanting and I can't wait to see his face when he unwraps it."

"You're a good Mother"

Regina smiles, "I like to think so."

"No, you are! I mean that must have been expensive."

Regina nods her head, "it was, if I hadn't-" Regina clamps her mouth shut, her eyes opening wide, realizing what she almost told him.

"If you hadn't done what?"

_Shit. _

"Nothing." Regina mumbles, causing Robin to stop. He turns Regina to face him, Regina feel s guilty as she sees the concern in his eyes.

"Regina you can tell me."

_Me and my big mouth._

"I meant what I said, I won't run. I won't leave."

"Trust me, you'd want to if I told you what I did."

"I won't. I promise."

"I was…um… at the Diner and Mr. Gold had just told me he was increasing the rent. I was afraid that I wouldn't have a place to live with Henry, Henry's starting school soon and that costs money, and Henry wanted a gift and I wanted so bad to be able to give that to him."

"Regina, what happened?"

"A Doctor… offered to pay me... I…um... Oh god…" Regina sighs, "I sold my body for money." Regina says through tears as sobs rack her body. Robin doesn't say anything as he wraps his arms around the trembling brunette. Regina cries in his arms as she draws in the warmth and comfort from him.

He whispers quietly into her ear, "I'm not leaving."

…

It goes without saying that Robin is upset, angry. Very angry, but not at Regina. At the man who took advantage of her, a vulnerable single Mother who would do anything for her child.

If only he knew who it was, he'd make him pay. But he doesn't want to push Regina into telling him, she's been through enough. "Would you like to go home?"

Regina chuckles, "I've ruined your whole night."

"Regina, you've done nothing wrong."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Robin I'm damaged goods."

"You are not damaged! Regina, and you haven't ruined my night. If anything you make my day brighter."

Regina's smile brightens, "I forgot how cheesy you can be."

"Only for you." Grabbing Regina's hand he says, "Come on, let's get Henry and go back to the motel."

…

**The following Monday**

"Come on Granny please! I'm begging you!"

"Ruby, I'm not going to lie to the poor girl."

"You're just fibbing, please it's a Christmas Gift from me!"

"All I have to do is add that money into her pay check?" Ruby nods as Granny sighs "give it to me. Don't you think she'd notice that her pay check increased the exact amount as she spent for that gift?"

"Hopefully not."

"Alright, want me to give it to her tonight?"

"Yes. Thank you!" Ruby says hugging her Grandmother before going back to work.

…

**That Night**

Regina walks into the Diner to start her shift, walking over to Ruby behind the counter she whispers, "where were you Saturday?"

Ruby smirks, "why did Robin's parents catch you two in a compromising position?"

"No!" Regina hisses rolling her eyes, "his Mom asked about Daniel and I broke down! Jesus I made such a fool of myself and then I had to open my big mouth and ended dup telling Robin what happened with the Doctor."

Ruby's mouth opens in shock, "wow, how'd he take it?"

"Not bad, he said he isn't' leaving. God, Ruby I've been on two dates with him and I already feel like I'm falling for him!"

"Wow, you've got it bad." Regina nods, "sorry I wasn't there I got roped into a double shift."

Regina sighs, "it's ok."

"Hey, cheer up!"

"Regina?" Granny says coming out from the back room.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Regina nods as she follows Granny into her office.

…

**Extra long chapter for you guys! Please let me know what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! So I wrote this last night, I thought I'd give a quick update. It's short and has some fluff. Thank you for all the reviews, Hope you like it! **

**..**

**1 week later**

Tonight is the 10th anniversary of the Diner, 10 years ago the Diner was opened. The Diner is holding a party with a Buffet. No one in the town misses it.

Its Regina's first time and she really didn't want to keep Ashley from the party, but Ashley insisted she should go. She's been before, she wouldn't mind missing.

Regina smiles as she walks into the Diner, her eyes immediately searching for Robin who said he'd definitely be there.

Regina smiles as she sees him sitting at the counter talking with Ruby. She walks to him, taking a seat at the counter, Robin hands Regina a glass of Champagne.

"Thank you" Regina says starring intently into his eyes.

"You know you can kiss each other in front of me, right? Or do you want me to leave?" Robin chuckles as Regina blushes.

"How was the set up?" Regina asks Ruby.

"Oh you know, the normal 'I need to pay attention to what I'm doing.' Be happy that Granny didn't ask you to help."

Regina smiles in response, "I'm going to use the restroom."

While Regina is in the restroom, a new guest enters the Diner. He immediately searches for the brunette, not finding her he goes to the counter.

"Can I have a glass of scotch?"

Ruby turns to look at the new costumer, as she recognizes the familiar doctor she quickly becomes angry.

"Leave. " She says in a low voice. Robin, sensing the change in Ruby immediately, comes to stand next to her.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No. Of course not. I just would like some scotch."

"You need to leave now or I swear to God I'll kick your ass out on the curb!"

"Hey, Ruby calm down. What's wrong?"

"He's a bastard!"

"Ok, but you can't just-"

"He's the one that… UGH!"

"That what?"

Ruby whispers the only thing she can, "Regina."

The truth dawns on Robin, "you're the monster that took advantage of Regina?" Robin asks getting upset.

"Took advantage of? You're a grown man and can't say sex?"

"She was vulnerable, and you took advantage of that!"

"She is very beautiful, tell me have you tried her out yet? She's wonderful."

Robin doesn't realize what he's doing until he feels a stinging sharp pain in his hand.

He punches Whale, and he punches him hard.

Regina isn't gone long, she rushes out after hearing the commotion.

"Robin!" She shouts, seeing him hit Whale. Regina hurries over to Robin taking his arm and distancing them from Whale.

"LEAVE, IF I EVER SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER OR HENRY I WILL DO MUCH WORSE!"

Whale scoffs and holds his bleeding nose as he leaves the Diner.

"Ruby can you get some ice?" Ruby nods as she runs to the back.

Regina leads Robin to the counter, making him sit in the closest seat.

"Here" Ruby hands Regina a plastic bag with ice in it.

Regina gently takes Robin's hand within her own, placing the bag of ice on his hand. Robin winces as the cold ice touches his wounded hand.

"Thank you" Regina whispers as she keeps the ice in place.

"For what?"

"For punching him"

Robin smirks, "anytime. I will always protect you, Regina." Regina smiles as she leans her head down to rest against Robin's forehead.

"Thank you."

…

**Thank you! The more reviews I get the faster I Update :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! So I wrote this, this morning. **

**I added smut, it's at the end. **

**Warning: Rating changed to M**

**Hope you like it **

…

Regina and Robin stand before the motel room, neither wanting to say goodbye.

"Regina, Christmas Eve is tomorrow"

"Yes" Regina says curiously, wondering why that's important.

"My family has a big dinner and day planned for Christmas day. Why don't you and Henry come?"

"For Christmas?" At Robin's nod, Regina continues "I don't know… Henry and I have always spent Christmas day together, alone."

"Why don't you spend the morning with Henry and text me if you decide to come I know my Mother would love the chance to say sorry."

"Robin, it's not her fault, she was just curious."

"I know, but she still feels bad."

"I'll think about it."

Robin nods wordlessly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight M'lady," Robin whispers quietly.

"Goodnight, Robin."

…

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" Henry shouts jumping on the bed.

Regina groans, looking up at the clock seeing that it's barley 7 o'clock. "Henry, can I sleep till 8?"

"Mommy! I want to open presents!" Regina smiles, sitting up against the headboard and opening her arms, letting Henry fall into them.

Regina hugs Henry close to her body, "I love you Henry."

"I love you to Mommy" Henry looks up at Regina, "can we open presents now?"

Regina chuckles, "yes."

Henry runs over to his tree, grabbing all the gifts he can carry and placing them on the bed. After all the gifts are on the bed he crawls back into Regina's arms.

"Here Mama, open all of mine first!" Regina chuckles as she holds one of many cards Henry has drawn for her. After reading through all of them, Regina has tears in her eyes.

"Henry I love them." Henry smiles and places a big kiss to Regina's cheek.

Henry, as any child would do, opens the biggest present first.

"MOMMY!" Henry shouts seeing the helicopter design on the box. "It's the HELICOPTWER!" Henry has a big grin on his face, seeing Henry happy was more than worth it.

"Do you like it?"

"YES!" Henry flings his arms around Regina's shoulders. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Regina chuckles, "you're welcome Henry. Are those all the presents?" Regina knows there's one more. She had bought another present for Henry so that he could have a present from Santa.

"There's one more Mommy. To Henry frowm Santa" Henry rips open the wrapping. It's a blank book with the same cover as his 'Once Upon A Time' storybook. "LOOK MOMMY! I CAN MAKE MY OWN STOWRY!" Regina laughs as Henry looks at the book in awe.

Regina kisses Henry on his forehead, "why don't you go sit at the table and draw in your new Storybook and Mommy will go make breakfast."

Henry nods eagerly, he hurries to sit at the table and gets out his markers, coloring to his heart's content.

Regina makes the bed and gathers all the wrapping paper, throwing it in the garbage. Regina takes the helicopter box and places it back under the tree.

Gathering the cards Henry made her, she retrieves the box that she places all of the gifts Henry has ever given her, and adds the new cards.

"Crap," Regina mutters as she looks through the refrigerator and pantry.

_All we have is cereal. _

"Henry is cereal ok?"

"Yes Mommy." Regina lets out a sigh of relief as she gets out the cereal, milk, bowls, and spoons. She brings them back to the table, helping Henry carefully pour the milk into his bowl.

"Mommy, aftwer breakfast can we build my Helicoptwer?" Regina looks over at the rather large box, knowing she would never be able to figure out how to put it together.

"Hey, Henry how would you like taking your helicopter to Robin's parent's house? I'm sure Robin could help put it together better than I can. Then we can have dinner there."

"Ok Mommy."

Regina grabs her phone,

**The helicopter I bought for Henry is incredibly complicated to build.**

Regina doesn't need to open the box to know that.

**Can you help build it with Henry?**

**-Regina**

**Does that mean you're coming to my parent's Christmas dinner?**

**-Robin**

**Yes**

**-Regina**

**Of course I'll help. Do you know what time you'd like to come?**

**-Robin**

"Henry do you want to go for dinner or do you want to go earlier?"

"Can we go fowr lunch Mommy?" Regina smiles.

**12 ok?**

**-Regina**

**Perfect**

**-Robin**

…

**Several Weeks Later. **

Regina's birthday is January 10th. Robin had planned a dinner so that Regina could spend the day with Henry and then have dinner with him. He had taken her to a restaurant out of town, though Regina had protested and wanted to help pay, Robin had insisted that it's her birthday it's fine.

It's her birthday after all.

Robin unlocks the door to his apartment, leading her to the living room while he gets them some champagne.

"You have a lovely apartment."

"It's nice. But big, a little too much for just one person." Regina chuckles, and takes the offered glass into her right hand.

"Come with me," Robin says after taking Regina's left hand and leading her to the balcony.

Robin had put strings of lights over the balcony, illuminating the darkness of the night.

"It's beautiful." Regina says placing her glass down on the table and walking up to the railing.

"Regina" Robin says, placing his hands on Regina's waist and lightly turning her.

Regina places her hands on Robin's chest looking up at him curiously, "what's wrong Robin?"

"I have a gift for you." Robin says grabbing a small wrapped box from inside his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

"Robin you didn't have to-"

"Open it" Regina looks at Robin curiously. He had already given her a beautiful necklace at dinner for her birthday. Regina smiles as she unwraps the small box, her eyes open wide at the sight of a key.

"I know we've known each other for only two months. But I feel like we've known each other for years." Robin laughs as Regina looks up with tears in her eyes, speechless. "I'd love it if you and Henry would like to move in, it's more than big enough. I know that you only have a week left before you have to pay for another month at the motel. I just though this way-" Regina cuts Robin off with a kiss, breathtaking, passionate.

"Yes" Regina says against his lips with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Yes" Regina laughs, kissing Robin again and again.

…

**(Starting here its pretty much smut)**

Robin guides Regina back into the apartment, their lips never breaking their kiss. Robin presses his tongue to Regina's lips. Regina relents and lets him in as their kiss deepens, the passion building between them.

Robin moves his hands to the small of her back and presses their bodies up against one another's, pressing Regina into the closest wall. Regina's arms move to his shoulders, holding him there.

Desire burns her skin and causes shivers of pleasure to course through Regina's body. When Regina's head tilts back in pleasure, Robin kisses along the curve of her throat. Regina moans as Robin kisses a rather particular spot below her ear.

Robin's mouth latches onto Regina's neck in what will surely be an obvious red mark. Regina tangles a hand in Robin's short hair, holding his head where it is. Robin encircles his arms around Regina and starts to pull down the zipper on Regina's dress. Before he could get the zipper down all the way Regina uses her grip on Robin's hair to drag his mouth back to her own.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Our bedroom" Robin mumbles into Regina's mouth as he guides Regina's legs to encircle his waist and carries her to the bedroom. He gently lays Regina's light form onto the bed.

"Regina" Robin says looking intently into Regina's eyes "Do you want to? I don't want to push you into anything you-" Regina grabs Robin's head and roughly pushes their lips together.

"Yes " Regina whispers.

It seems like only seconds before they are both naked with Robin hovering over Regina. He takes his time, kissing a path down the brunette's neck and over her chest, making Regina writhe and whimper in anticipation. When he finally strokes his tongue over the brunette's lower lips, Regina arches her hips higher.

He lets his tongue push between moist folds and tease Regina's clit, holding onto the brunette's hips as she bucks in response to the light teasing. Robin flattens his body against the bed, so that he could thrust his tongue into Regina's core.

"Robin!" Regina moans. The way Regina says his name sends a wave of pleasure through Robin, making him groan.

As he moves his tongue inside Regina, he begins to lightly brush his finger across her clit. Robin could tell by the motions Regina was making with her hips that she is close to an orgasm. Robin savors the taste of the pleasure he was giving, before thrusting a finger inside Regina and sucking on her clit. The brunette's heels dig into the bed as she cries out loud.

They are lucky that they are alone because Regina has a healthy set of lungs on her. Robin begins to thrust his fingers into Regina faster, adding a second to increase her pleasure. Moving his mouth off Regina's clit for a moment he blows warm breath over her clit enjoying Regina's gasp in response.

Robin decides to let Regina have a moment to breathe, he trails kisses across her stomach and thighs, keeping his fingers thrusting in and out of her. Regina's breathing slows and relaxes as she calms.

Robin uses this as a distraction as he climbs up and thrusts himself into Regina. Regina half moans and half screams as she claws at Robin's back. Robin could feel her body contracting as Regina's body shakes with the force of the orgasm she hadn't been prepared for.

Robin remains still as he savors the sensation of having her surround him completely. He drives forward again and again.

Lips bruising and finger nails leaving angry red lines down his back. It doesn't take Regina long to reach another orgasm, this time taking Robin with her.

"Robin!" Regina screams at the top of her lungs as she holds on to him for dear life. Robin mumbles her name into the crook of her neck.

It seems like a life time that they lay there in a tangle of limbs. Robin rolls over, so that he doesn't hurt her. Regina turns on her side so that she can lay her head on his chest. Seeking comfort from Robin's steady beating heart.

Regina smiles, feeling entirely exhausted, "where did you learn to do that?" Regina asks as she chuckles.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"If me screaming didn't convince you then I don't know what will." Robin laughs, placing a gently kiss to Regina's temple.

"Sleep"

"As much as I'd love to spend the night, I can't make Ashley stay with Henry."

"It's ok, I asked Ashley to stay just in case it got late tonight. She's fine with watching him through the night."

Regina looks up at Robin with a lazy and teasing smile on her face.

"Did you have this planned?"

Robin chuckles, "no I wanted to make sure that we could spend the night together for your birthday. Dinner, talking…"

"Sex?"

"Not that I expected it."

"Hmmm… It was rather… amazing." Regina laughs as Robin blushes.

"Sleep" Regina smiles as she lays her head back on his chest. Lulled to sleep by a gentle and strong beating heart.

…

**Thank you for the sweet reviews! I hope you liked it. The more reviews I get the faster I update :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys so I've been writing a lot, and I had a few requests and I will do my best to fit them into my story. **

**I hope you like it :D**

…

Regina and Robin quietly make their way into the small motel room the next morning.

"MAMA!"

"Hi Baby!" Regina says picking up Henry, who runs into her arms.

"Did you have fun with Ashley?"

"Yes! We have a sweep over! Did you have sweep over with Robin?" Regina blushes as Robin chuckles behind her.

"Thank you Ashley!"

Ashley chuckles, "no problem Regina." Ashley looks over at Robin who tries to avoid her gaze. "Did you guys have fun?" Ashley asks with a smirk on her face, not passing up a chance to embarrass her brother.

"Mommy why is your face getting red?"

Ashley laughs, getting her bag and heading to the door.

"Ummm… Ashley can you-"

"Not tell Mom?" Robin nods, "of course not, that would be suicide on all of us" chuckling, Ashley leaves, closing the door behind her.

Regina shakes her head placing Henry down on the bed sitting next to him. "Henry, I have a proposal for you"

"What Mommy?"

Looking up at Robin, who gives her an encouraging nod, she continues, "Robin asked me last night if we would like to live with him."

"We livwe with Robin?"

"If you want to, yes."

"Yes I want to Mommy! Then we can livwe like a family!"

Regina laughs, holding Henry close to her body.

"Are you sure you want to Henry?" Robin asks, "you don't have to say yes."

"Yes I want to" Henry nods eagerly, "I like you and you make Mommy happy!" Henry smiles up at Regina, "I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too Henry, so much"

…

**1 week later**

It's moving day. Robin and Regina had decided that they would start moving two days before Regina's stay ends at the motel.

Ruby, Ashley, and Robin had all agreed to help move. Thanks to all the help they were semi-unpacked at Robin's apartment, Regina said she hadn't had much belongings.

Henry had screamed in joy when he found out that he'd get his own room. After Ashley and Ruby left they had a 'family movie night'.

"Henry what movie would you like to watch?" Robin asks Henry who is sitting on the couch bundled safely in Regina's arms.

Henry giggles with a bright smile, "ROBIN HOOD!"

Regina laughs, "well you are Merry Men."

Robin chuckles as he turns on the movie, "how do you like your new room?" Regina asks Henry.

"I LOVE IT!"

Regina chuckles, "inside voice Henry."

"You know Henry, we're going to have to decorate your room."

"Really?" Robin nods, "YAY!"

"Henry," Regina says in a gentle reprimanding tone.

"Sowry Mommy."

After the movie finishes, Regina looks down seeing that Henry has long since been sleeping.

"I don't think he finished the movie," Regina says chuckling.

Robin smiles, "I can carry him to bed," Robin says.

After a nod from Regina, he carries Henry to his new room.

…

Robin walks into their bedroom, instantly smiling at the sight of Regina.

"Is Henry still asleep?"

"Indeed," Robin says crawling in next to her.

"Robin" Regina whispers into his ear, "look down" she purrs. Robin looks at Regina with a curious gaze before looking down underneath the covers.

"Fuck, Regina" Robin says at the sight of Regina in bright red lingerie.

Regina chuckles, "I want to ask you something." Regina says placing slow kisses on Robin's neck, "do you have any fantasies?"

Robin moans when Reign reaches a particular spot in the crook of his neck.

"Yes."

"Hmmmm….." Regina mumbles as she moves to straddle his hips. "Any coming to mind right now?"

Robin moans, "yes."

"Tell me," Regina says huskily.

"You won't laugh?" Regina smiles continuing the assault on his neck.

"No."

"Well... um…. Food…. Whip cream."

Regina smiles "Go get some."

…

Regina has long since lost her clothing. Regina smiles as she resumes her position over Robin's hips, spraying whip cream on Robin's neck.

Regina gives an enticing smile as she leans in and begins to suck on Robin's neck.

Robin can take only so much, he flips their positions just as Regina was going to put more whip cream on Robin's body.

"You're going to be the death of me," Robin mutters as he sprays whip cream down Regina's sternum.

Regina moans as Robin licks the sweet cream off her body.

Regina, already burning in anticipation, sighs as Robin swirls the cream around her nipples. One right after the other, he sucks the sweet cream off Regina's body.

Regina whimpers, "Robin please."

Robin surges forward, kissing Regina with passion. He bites her lower lip before returning to her breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, the whip cream long since forgotten.

Regina lets out an unexpectedly loud moan, her hand clapping over her mouth. Regina arches her back as she gasps at the onslaught of feelings coursing through her body in response to Robin's attention.

Regina claws at Robin's back, bringing his face to hers, kissing him with all she has.

Reaching her hands to Robin's waist, at the only clothing reaming between them. Robin sits up, quickly removing his underwear before returning to his position above Regina.

Regina reaches for his cock, Robin breathes deeply when she wraps her fingers around him and begins to move her hand.

"Regina," Robin whispers in her ear in pleasure. Regina smiles as she strokes her thumb over the tip.

Robin moves quickly, fumbling through the nightstand, reaching for a condom. He rips the small packet open, quickly moving to roll the condom on.

Robin tugs Regina's hips closer to him and lines up, pushing forward, sinking into her.

Regina's lips part as she enjoys the feeling of him filling her. Robin presses their bodies together, sinking them further into the mattress, covering her mouth with his in attempt to be as quiet as possible.

Robin changes positions, funding the spot that seems to send bursts of pleasure rolling through Regina's skin almost immediately. Robin moves his lips down her jaw, finding purchase in Regina's neck.

Muttering her name and something that sounds like incredible.

And it is, incredible, wonderful, and perfect in every way.

…

**3 weeks later**

Henry loves Robin's apartment, he had a lot of fun decorating it. His whole room themed with fairytales, characters, and stories.

Robin had insisted that he help pay for Henry's school. Regina tries to tell him no, she really does, but Robin is relentless and stubborn. With the common argument, "if our situations were reversed, if I was a single father with a 3 year old almost 4 year old son with just barely enough money. Any you were well off with an amazing job, would you not help me or my son for that matter." Regina can't compete with that argument because it's true. She would do the same as Robin is doing, trying to do. But it doesn't completely rid her of nerves, because they're relationship developed quickly, and it's barely been 3 months. But she's falling for him, fast, and hard. They have a connection that she cat explain, they understand each other.

"Henry, honey are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Mommy." Henry's preschool starts in September but Robin and Regina had discussed putting him in Daycare. Regina already feels bad that Ashley babysits Henry all the time.

They had a very long discussion about financial aspects of their new relationship. After bringing Henry to Daycare, Regina returns to the apartment.

Her shift starts at one so she has about and hour until she has to leave. Robin picks up Henry at 6 when he gets off work.

Regina is sitting on the couch when she hears a key turn in the lock. "Robin?" Robin is an executive at a big cooperation and he always goes and leaves work at the same time.

"Hey, how are you?" Robin asks sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm ok, why are you home so early?"

"I thought I'd take an early lunch so I could see you before you leave for work." Regina smiles as she leans her head down on Robin's shoulder, smiling as she feels Robin press a kiss to her temple.

"Regina?"

"Hmmmmm…."

"Did you ever dream of doing something?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were younger, did you ever have a dream job? Did you want to study something in particular?"

"No, not really. I didn't give it much thought. My Mother forced me to take classes like economics, politics, things business related."

"Is that something you're interested in?"

"Well, I guess. But I had Henry and I needed a job and I didn't really have the money or time to study. So…."

"Regina is that something you're still interested in?"

"Well, yes…" Regina lifts her head off Robin's shoulder, "why?"

"Well…"

"Robin?"

"I have an opening at the firm I work for."

"Ok…"

"You can try the job for a week, I can get you in, and if my Boss thinks you're good you can keep the job. It pays well, you'll probably move up the ladder-"

Regina interrupts him with a kiss, "are you serious?" Robin nods, "thank you."

…

**1 Week Later**

Robin had left at 5 in the morning for a big meeting, so Regina was left alone after she took Henry to Daycare.

She has one hour till her shift starts at 1. Regina looks in the mirror as she gets dressed in her uniform. When she pulls up her pants and tries to button them, she notices that it doesn't button quite as easily.

_Have I gained weight? _Regina wonders as she looks down at her waist.

Pulling up her shirt she turns to the side, finding a slight curve to her abdomen. Placing a hand on her stomach, thousands of thoughts cross her mind

_I'm psyching myself out. _She thinks as she gathers her things to leave for the Diner.

…

**Thank you for reading and all of the sweet reviews. All of you make me smile :D**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, they are so sweet. You Guys make my day :D I wanted to give you guys a quick update. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

…

**Few Days Later**

Regina wakes up at what seems like the middle of the night, feeling nauseous she hurries out of bed, startling Robin, and running to the bathroom.

"Regina?" Robin asks getting worried as he follows after Regina. Crouching behind her, he holds her hair back while she vomits, lightly stroking her back.

Regina groans when she has nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Robin helps her stand up and walk to the sink, lightly feeling her forehead with the back of his hand to see if she has a fever. When her forehead doesn't feel warm he frowns in confusion, his concern growing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine after I brush my teeth" checking the time, "it's only 6 you have an hour to sleep before you need to get ready for work. Go, it's ok, I'll join you in a minute." Regina smiles hoping to ease his concern.

Robin sighs and nods as he goes back to bed.

Regina turns back to the mirror, noticing how pale she looks while brushing her teeth she thinks,

_STOP PSYCHING YOURSELF OUT._

...

**1 Week Later**

For the past few days Regina has been getting sick, multiple times a day. And, it's been getting worse. Robin's worried and Henry has noticed that there's something wrong. Even Ruby had asked, Granny doesn't let Regina near the food, telling her to take a few sick days, but Regina being as stubborn as she is, doesn't.

Everyone in Regina's life is getting worried when they realize that Regina hasn't been able to keep anything down for the last few days.

Regina is seriously considering taking sick days, she's lost 15 pounds in the last week alone, and she's constantly getting dizzy.

Robin watches Regina sleep, hoping that she'll be able to get some sleep for once, Regina wakes with a start, running to the bathroom.

Robin follows, holding Regina's hair back "Regina, please let me take you to the hospital. This isn't normal. Regina, please," by now Robin is begging, Regina nods as she has tears in her eyes.

She's exhausted. Just so tired.

…

Robin had arranged for Ashley to come watch Henry so he can take Regina to the hospital. While they wait for Ashley, Robin carries Regina back to the bedroom, laying her unusual weak body in bed.

When Ashley arrives, she helps Robin pull a sweatshirt over her head.

"Go, I'll take care of Henry."

"Thank you," Robin says as he picks up Regina and carries her out to the car.

"Robin?" Regina says in confusion.

_Walking down the steps must have woken her. _

Robin places a kiss on Regina's temple, "we're going to the hospital, everything's going to be ok." Robin buckles Regina as he gently sits her down in the seat. Regina nods, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Regina, Regina look at me… you have to stay awake, can you do that for me please?"

"I'm so tired." Regina says fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I know honey, please" Regina nods as Robin closes the passenger side door.

Within minutes they arrive at the hospital.

Robin carries Regina's extremely light body into the hospital as quick as he can, "HELP!"

…

After a very long wait, a nurse comes to bring Robin to Regina.

She looks so small, pale, and fragile. Thousands of machines are connected to her.

Robin walks over, gently sitting next to Regina on her hospital bed, stroking the hair away from her face.

"Robin?"

"Hi" Robin smiles as Regina's eyes flicker open.

"Are we at the hospital?"

"Yes, how do you feel?"

"I'm ok, still tired but I feel a little better." Robin nods as they hear a slight knock on the door.

"Hey, how are we feeling?"

Regina smiles, "better."

"Sorry, I don't think we've met I'm Doctor Addison Montgomery" She says walking over to Robin and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"We used to go to High School together" Regina says smiling.

"It seems that fate wanted us to end up in the same town. Regina always lived in her own little bubble."

"That she would never leave alone."Addison laughs, "she was the closest I ever got to a friend, well… besides Daniel"

Addison smiles, "you were and are my friend. No matter what you think."

"Thank you" Regina whispers.

"On another note, I have your blood work back."

Regina nods, "what's wrong with me?"

"You have a condition called hyperemesis gravidarum"

"What would cause that?"

"What is it?" Robin adds.

"It basically means that Regina has severe morning sickness that causes her to lose weight, get dehydrated, become dizzy, even tired. It's caused by rapidly rising serum levels of hormones. It's normally an indicator of multiple births."

Regina and Robin have matching expressions, "multiple births, as in I'm pregnant, with twins?" Regina asks with wide eyes as she places a hand on her abdomen.

Addison nods her head, "I'd say about 7 weeks. I did an ultrasound when you were brought in, everyone seemed healthy."

"I'm almost 2 months pregnant and I have no idea, I'm so stupid."

"Regina its common not to know, you are not that far along," Addison says.

"Regina you're not stupid," Robin says pressing a kiss to Regina's temple.

"Robin we didn't use a condom, on my birthday." Regina whispers knowing that her birthday was exactly 7 weeks ago, and the only time they didn't use protection.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"2 kids? Robin, 2!"

"It's alright. Hey, Henry will have siblings, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

"I'll give you two a minute. I'll be back to do another ultrasound and discuss your treatment plan," when the door closes behind Addison Robin looks at Regina seeing the fear hidden in her eyes.

"Regina, we can do this, I know we can."

"But 2"

"Regina-"

"At once!"

Robin chuckles, repeating, "Regina, we can do this."

"Robin these are 2 children, not toys, I had to do this alone with Henry I-"

"I love you"

Regina looks up, startled by the sudden outburst, "I love you too" Regina says knowing that she means it with her whole heart.

"Regina I know this will be hard, but we can do this"

"God I'm such a slut" Robin raises his eyebrows at the unexpected statement.

"Regina you're not a slut, why would you think that?"

"The first time I'm with a man I get pregnant! I've been with 3 men in my life! I've gotten pregnant with all of them except for with Whale because I was smart enough to go to a clinic and get the morning after pill."

"Regina, I LOVE you."

Regina sighs, "I know, I love you too."

"I think when you love someone, one of the ways you want to express love is to make a child together."

Regina smiles, "how do you always know what to say?"

Chuckling softly, Robin presses a soft kiss to her temple, "because I love you."

Regina's smile brightens," I love you too."

…

Addison knocks on the door before entering, "hey, feeling better?"

Regina nods as Robin answers, "and calmer."

Addison chuckles, "ready for an ultrasound?" Regina nods as Addison gets the ultrasound machine out.

Regina closes her eyes as the cold gel is placed on her abdomen.

Her frantic thoughts are interrupted by the sound of heartbeats. Regina opens her eyes and stares at the picture of her children. The heartbeats calming her, one quickly followed by another. Regina looks over at Robin whose eyes start to fill with tears. Regina smiles as Robin presses a kiss to her temple, squeezing the life out of her hand while looking at the ultrasound picture.

Addison smiles as she points to the screen, "here is one, and here… is the other. In about a week or so I'll be able to tell you their genders if you would like to know."

Regina laughs, "thank you." Addison nods and smiles as she gives Regina a towel to clean her abdomen.

"What do I do to keep them healthy… treat the condition?"

"For a few days I'd like to keep Regina here, to monitor her and the babies, just to be on the safe side. For the next few days I'm going to put you on enteral nutrition which is where you won't eat by mouth. You're basically getting your nutrition or food through a tube. There's two different ways you can receive the tube which we can talk about a little later. I can also prescribe medicine that can help stop the vomiting. Basically the treatment plan is to help settle your stomach, for your body to get use to the extra nutrition you need for you and the babies."

Regina nods, "thank you Addison."

Addison smiles, "no problem, here" Addison says giving Regina the sonogram that she printed earlier. Regina lets her tears fall as Robin and her stare at the picture.

"Our children" Regina says laughing, "Robin can you ask Ashley to bring Henry when he wakes up?"

"Of course. After all, all our children should be here." Regina laughs looking up at Robin, "sorry I thought that since me and you-"

Regina interrupts Robin with a kiss. "Henry loves you. Thank you for treating him like your own."

"Always. We're a family Regina."

…

**I hope you guys don't mind me adding Addison. I did a lot of research, and I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I promise after this chapter you will see a lot of what you guys have been asking for :D**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys! **

**I'm sorry for the Guest that was uncomfortable with Addison, she's only the Doctor, she won't be a main character. **

**I tried to add more detail, hope you like it :D**

…

**A Few Days Later**

Regina and Robin had just come home from the hospital, telling Ashley that Regina just need to take it easy for a few days. Regina had told Robin that she wanted to wait until telling everyone, and that she wanted Henry to know first.

Robin helps lay Regina down on the couch.

"Thank you," Robin nods as he grabs a blanket to cover her with. Henry, having run to his room to get his Storybook, crawls onto the couch with Regina.

"Mama can you read?" Henry asks as he lays his sleepy head on Regina's chest, nestled safely in her arms.

"Yes sweetheart." Regina says as she strokes Henry's hair from his face, reading a story from his book.

Robin smiles as he gets a glass out of the cupboard. He fills the glass with water as he listens to Regina soothe Henry to sleep. Grabbing Regina's medicine, he takes the glass and medicine to her. Sitting at the opposite end of the couch, he places the items on the table. He listens as Regina finishes reading the story.

Kissing Henry on his head she whispers, "I love you Henry, goodnight."

"Do you want me to carry him to his room or would you rather sleep with him here?" Robin asks as he takes the book from Regina's hands.

"I don't think I have the energy to move, I'm ready to pass out here." Robin chuckles as he gives Regina the medicine and water, he gets up and takes the book to Henry's room and places it on the nightstand. Coming back into the room, he smiles when he sees Regina with one hand on her abdomen and the other wrapped around Henry, keeping him close to her body.

He walks back to the table and puts the glass in the sink and returns to Regina. Resuming his previous position, he lightly strokes Regina's leg over the blanket.

"Hmmmm… I'm sorry, I wanted to wait for you"

"It's alright, you can sleep. Everything else can wait for the morning."

"Come here," Robin smiles as he crawls over and squeezes behind Regina.

Placing his hand over hers on her stomach, "I love you, all of you."

…

**Next Afternoon**

"MOVIE TIME!" Henry shouts as he jumps on the couch.

"Henry, please don't jump on the couch" Regina says coming over holding out her arms and letting her son jump into them.

"Robin Hood!"

"Again?" Regina chuckles as she sits down on the couch.

"Are you going to force me to watch myself as a fox again?"

Regina chuckles, "you did this to yourself." Henry adjusts himself so that he's positioned on Regina's lap facing the T.V.

"I love you mama," Henry says leaning back into Regina.

"I love you too baby."

"Robin?" Henry asks suddenly.

"Yes Henry," Robin says from his place next to Regina.

"Can I call you Dad?"

"Oh…um…" Robin looks at Regina fearfully, only to see her smiling, Regina kisses the back of Henry's head as she nods her head at Robin, easing his fears.

"Is that something you want?"

Henry nods, "you're like a Dad."

Robin smiles, "if you want Henry, I would love nothing more."

"Are you my Dad now?"

Looking once again to Regina, who simply smiles in encouragement, "in a way."

"I love you dad" Henry says with a smile at Robin.

"I love you too Henry," Robin says before Henry turns his attention back to the T.V.

"My boys" Regina says with a bright smile.

…

**That Night **

"Henry, can we talk to you?" Regina asks stepping into Henry's room.

"Yes, Mama" Henry smiles as he puts his Storybook away. Regina sits in front of Henry on his bed, Robin follows Regina, standing behind her as she begins to speak.

"Henry, I found out…that…" Robin places his hand on Regina's shoulder in hope to reassure her.

"I'm pregnant."

Henry smiles, "I get baby sister?"

Regina smiles, "yes honey."

"YAY!" Henry screams as he jumps up to hug his Mother.

"You're happy?" Regina asks.

"Yes Mommy!" Robin chuckles, sitting next to Regina, Henry scrambles to sit in the middle of the two.

"You know Henry you could have a sister or a brother."

Henry smiles up at Robin as Regina adds, "or both."

Henry's face scrunches in confusion, "I confused."

Regina chuckles,"you know that people can have a baby" Henry nods, "well we're having 2."

Henry's smile brightens, "you have two babies in your tummy?" Regina nods as Henry giggles. Henry moves so he can hug Regina's stomach.

Placing a kiss on her abdomen Henry whispers, "Hi babies! I'm your browther Henry. I can't wait to meet you! I love you!"

…

**1 Week Later**

Regina smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. She places her hands on the slight curve of her abdomen. Addison had said that she would get bigger soon and fast.

She smiles as she feels Robin's arms circle her waist from behind. Placing a kiss on Regina's shoulder he asks, "ready to go love?" Regina nods.

Robin and Regina had planned a dinner at Granny's at 9 p.m. after closing time. They had invited Robin's parents, Ashley, Ruby, and Granny.

They are going to tell them tonight.

…

The night was filled with laughter.

After they were finished eating, Mary Margaret had suggested drinking champagne.

Ruby gets all the glasses out, pouring in every glass. Regina smiles as she raises her glass as Mary Margaret gives a toast.

Henry giggles as he raises his cup filled with apple cider, as everyone drinks their glasses of champagne.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asks as she notices that she is the only one not drinking.

"Do you not like the champagne?" By now everyone is staring at Regina with a curious gaze.

"I do," Regina responds as she looks at Robin for help.

Robin's smile brightens as he says, "actually Regina isn't drinking for another reason."

Ruby smirks, looking at Regina, "Regina?"

Regina smiles as she says, "I'm pregnant."

Ruby squeals, "I knew it!" As everyone laughs, Mary Margaret hurries over to Regina, hugging her for all she's worth.

"Ummm…. Mom, I'd like the chance to meet my children someday."

Ruby chuckles, "geez MM let her breathe."

Mary Margaret laughs as she lets go, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"There's actually another surprise" Robin says, then leans down to tell Henry to tell them the big surprise.

Henry giggles in glee, shouting "MOMMY HAS TWO BABIES IN HER TUMMY!" Gasps and cheers could be heard from around the room.

"TWINS?" David says as he comes over to hug Regina.

"Yes" Robin says with a proud smile on his face.

Hugs and congratulations go around the room in a make shift circle.

Mary Margaret asks Regina, "how far along are you?"

"About 2 months."

"You didn't know before?"

"I had my suspicions before, I was getting bigger. I hadn't realized that I missed my time of the month. I had the same signs with Henry, but then I got really sick and lost weight. I thought I was just really sick. I never really had a lot of morning sickness with Henry. Any suspicions I had stopped when I got that sick."

"Is it normal with twins, to have that bad of a morning sickness?"

"It's common, doesn't always happen but it's common."

"I'm happy you're ok," Ruby says hugging Regina.

"I get to have nieces and nephews!" Ashley says in excitement as she copies Ruby's actions.

Granny walks up to Regina, "I'm not too happy that you're leaving the Diner for that new job of yours, but I'm happy for you. You deserve this, know that you always have a home and family here." Regina smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Regina says as she hugs the woman close to her, "you're the Mother I never really had." Regina whispers into the older woman's ear, causing the woman to hug her tighter.

"You are always family."

Mary Margaret and David hurry up to Regina, "I GET GRANDCHILDREN!" Mary Margaret practically screams causing everyone to laugh as she hugs Regina once more.

David mirrors Mary Margaret's actions, whispering to Regina, "I'm happy you're a part of this family."

Regina smiles, "me too" she says as she picks up Henry and places him on her hip as she finds comfort in Robin's arms. "Better than I could have ever wished for."

...

Regina and Robin walk into the apartment laughing, Henry had asked to stay with Ashley, tonight they have the whole apartment to themselves. After Robin closes the door, he encircles his arms around Regina's waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Regina says smiling as she leans up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Leaning down to press their foreheads together, Robin says, "you're starting to show."

"Mmmmm... I'll get really big really fast."

Robin places his hands on Regina's growing stomach, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and you're carrying our children."

Robin says in awe as Regina chuckles, "best birthday present I could have ever hoped for." Robin smiles as Regina leans in to whisper in his ear, " you know... Pregnant women tend to have crazy random hormones... And I have double the hormones because we're having twins." Regina says as she scatters kisses on Robin's neck. Robin quickly moves to pick up Regina carrying her bridal style, into the bedroom.

Robin presses their bodies together, leaning further into the mattress as he kisses her. Regina sighs in pleasure as she takes his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it, causing Robin to moan into her mouth. Regina's hands move to pull at Robin's shirt. She needs it off, needs the clothing removed, she needs to make the barriers disappear, needs him inside her.

Robin sits up, swiftly pulling his shirt off over his head. In a daze, Regina stares at his chest, his muscles flexing. Regina reaches for his pants, Robin copies Regina's movements, pulling his pants and underwear down. Throwing them across the room. Regina sighs at the contact of bare skin.

"Get it off" Regina says as she tries to pull her dress over her head. Robin helps rip the dress off her body before talking Regina's bra with it. Robin groans at seeing Regina had no underwear on.

"Minx" Robin mutters as he moves his hands to brush across her breasts, gently stroking her nipples. Regina cries out at the pleasurable touch, everything is heightened, and her body is so sensitive.

God, her body is so sensitive.

"Robin" Regina whimpers at the attention his hands are giving her over sensitized body. By the time Robin gets to her lower lips, her body is on fire. Every feeling coursing through her body has her begging, pleading for more.

Robin's hips separate from hers, moving to her weakest spot below her ear before moving to pay special attention to her breasts.

Regina's reduced to whimpering, crying out, waiting for Robin to stop teasing her. Robin moves his kisses down to Regina's stomach. Stroking his hands with a gentle touch, he places kisses in a loving manner over her abdomen.

"I love you." He whispers before Regina pulls his head back up, to resume frantic kisses. She slides her hand down and begins to stroke his cock.

She let her legs fall open, causing Robin to smirk. He kisses his way back down her body, settling between her thighs, he begins to kiss around her soft folds. Teasing her, not quite where she needed him.

"Robin, please" Regina pleads.

He kisses her gently, lips and tongue moving to part her folds and get to her sensitive clit.

"Regina, you are so beautiful." Robin breathes out against her skin.

Unable to resist, she fists her hands in his hair, arching her back in pleasure.

He groans as he presses his face deeper and tastes her arousal. His tongue sending sparks of pleasure shooting through her body.

"Oh my God, Robin." Regina whimpers. "Robin, please don't stop."

"I don't want to" It was almost too much, he thrusts gently into the bed, rubbing himself against the sheets, turned on beyond belief.

He moans quietly as he drinks her in, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his face.

She had told him last week that her body seemed more sensitive, and her reactions seem to confirm that she's right.

Robin can tell that he's bringing her pleasure by the way her thighs are shaking, from the gasps and whimpers coming from her lips, from the way she is writhing under him.

It takes only minutes before she's fisting her hand in his hair again, her whole body shaking as she comes closer and closer to her release.

Gasping she says, "Oh god, Robin! You have to stop! I want you inside me when I-" Regina doesn't finish her sentence as she gets cut off by a particular prolonged spark of pleasure.

He inches his way up her body and kisses her senseless as he lines himself up and smoothly thrusts himself deep into her.

She wraps her legs around him, pulling him as close to her as possible, and kisses him furiously. Her hips bucking up to meet him as he drives into her, bringing them both immense pleasure.

She's close, oh so close.

It doesn't take her long to go over the edge, walls clenching around him as he draws out her release Robin moans at the pleasurable feeling, doing everything he can to not teeter over the edge himself.

Robin waits before sliding out and rolling onto his back, Regina straddles him after regaining her breath, as Robin says, "you look so beautiful on top of me." Regina giggles as she sinks onto his cock, moaning as he fills her once again at a different angle.

Her cheeks are flushed, he wants to keep this image, remember this forever. She's breathtaking, riding him with a look of ecstasy on her face, he doesn't ever want this to end.

Regina leans back slightly, whimpering, "oh my god, Robin, this feels so good. It's so intense." She's breathless as she gasps biting her lips as their pleasure heightens.

She groans as she gets closer to her release, her walls spasming around him as he groans under her, enjoying the sensation as much as she is, "Oh Robin! I'm so close!" She gasps.

"Fuck, Regina, that feels incredible," he says breathlessly holding back so he doesn't push her to her release until she's ready. Her cries and gasps get louder and louder as she rides him with abandon. Slowly, deliberately teasing that perfect spot inside her with every roll of her hips.

Her whimpers turn into moans, before causing her to cry out as she picks up the pace, screaming, "oh god, Robin! Fuck me! Yes! Robin!" As he thrusts into her, sending them both into abyss as they come together, her walls spasming around him as he pumps his release inside her.

_She's beautiful. _

Robin thinks as he sees her with her head thrown back, breasts heaving as she rolls her hips, prolonging their combined pleasure. She begins to fall over, eyes closing as she loses consciousness. Robin's arms are there as he guides her down on to his chest, holding her close as their breathing returns to normal.

"Sorry" Regina murmurs as she begins to stir, waking from a momentary sleep.

"My body feels so sensitive, it's overwhelming."

"I hope it still felt good."

Regina chuckles, "better" Robin presses a kiss to her temple before turning them so that Regina could rest her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

...

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys, sorry it's been a while. I've had a lot on my plate. This chapter is relatively short but I'm working on the next chapter being longer. **

**I hope you like it!**

**...**

**A Few Days Later**

It's Regina's first day of work, she gets up at 7, same time as Robin.

"Ready to go honey?" Robin asks coming back from taking Henry to Daycare.

"Yes," Regina responds as she smiles a nervous smile.

Robin walks over to Regina, "you will do fine."

"I hope so."

...

Walking into the office is nerve-racking to say the least. Robin shows Regina to her new office, showing her what her responsibilities are.

Regina does well, for her first day, she's met wonderful coworkers. They all reassure her that if her first week is like her first day, she'd definitely be able to keep the job.

She has lunch with Robin, telling him about everything she's done for the day.

"How's your first day?"

"Amazing! The people here are really nice!"

Robin chuckles, "how's the work load?"

"It's ok, it'll take time, but I'll definitely be able to do it. Is it bad that I want to keep this job?"

"Of course not, Regina you're amazing. I know you, you will be amazing at this job."

"Thank you."

...

Regina gets off work an hour before Robin does, Robin and her had decided that Robin would take Henry to Daycare and she would pick him up.

She goes to Daycare and picks up Henry. As always, Henry runs up to his Mother giggling and smiling. He wraps his arms around his Mother's waist, and as has become routine, he kisses his Mother's stomach. Regina chuckles as she picks Henry up and places him on her hip.

_He's getting so big._

"How was your day sweetie?"

Henry giggles, "fun! you go to new work?" Regina nods as she walks back to the car.

"You havwe fun wike me?"

"Yes, Mama likes her new job very much."

"Yay!"

Regina chuckles, "what do you want for dinner Henry?"

...

**6 Weeks Later**

"Regina are you ready?" Regina nods as Robin helps her up from the position on the couch.

In the past few weeks, she had grown quite a bit. As Regina likes to call it, "blew up like a balloon."

Regina has an appointment today to check the health, and possibly the genders.

"I wasn't this big with Henry until I was 6 months pregnant." Regina groans as she walks to the car with Robin's help.

"Mama, are the babies hurting you?" Henry asks with worry from the back seat as Regina attempts to get comfortable in her seat.

"No Henry," Regina sighs, "I just feel like a cow."

Robin chuckles, "Regina, Henry might take that a little too seriously."

...

Regina smiles as she sees the black and white picture, feeling calm as she hears the echoing heartbeats.

"Mama, is that the babies?"

"Yes Henry" Regina says as Robin places him next to Regina on the bed. Regina pulls Henry close to her body, stroking his back. Regina smiles as she watches Henry's face as he stares at the ultrasound in awe.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Regina looks at Robin who smiles and nods.

"Yes!" Henry shouts, eager to know if he will have brothers or sisters.

At Regina's nod Addison says, "alright, here on the left is a boy and... here...on the right... is a girl." Regina smiles as tears of joy roll down her face.

"A boy and a girl?" Robin asks as he smiles at the picture, Addison nods, "everyone looks healthy, I'll give you guys a minute." She says as she hands Regina the sonogram she had just printed.

"Mommy I get baby sister and browther?"

Regina laughs, "yes baby."

"Yay!"

Robin laughs, stroking the younger boys head as Regina exclaims, "oh!"

"What Mommy?" Henry asks as he sees Regina stroking a hand over a certain spot on her stomach.

"I think...I think, she just kicked."

"Baby!" Regina laughs, taking Henry's hand and placing it on the right side of her stomach. Henry giggles as he feels a flutter underneath his hand.

"I think she's saying hi" Regina says looking up to Robin who remained standing and starring at Regina's growing stomach in amazement.

Regina holds out her hand to Robin saying, "let's see if we can wake him up" as she places Robin's hand to the left of her stomach.

Robin laughs as he feels the persistent fluttering underneath his hand.

"I thinks he's jealous."

Robin says as Henry asks, "can I name one?"

...

**That Night**

At first Robin thinks he's dreaming.

It's dark, the moon shines through the bedroom window above him, indicating it's the middle of the night. He feels incredible, wonderful.

He looks down and sees Regina between his legs, black hair shining in the moonlight, lips wrapped around his cock.

"Oh God." It's not a dream.

"Mmmmm..." She hums around him as she continues to suck him deep into her mouth.

"Regina?" He asks depicting dream from reality. "Fuck."

It's exactly what he thinks she's doing.

She pulls her mouth away as her hand slides over his wet shaft.

She licks, sucks, and kisses him in between her words.

"I'm sorry... I woke up from an incredible dream... and I really wanted you... needed you." She finishes her sentence and returns her mouth to his cock. Opening her throat as she takes him deep into her mouth.

He groans, "Jesus Regina," keeping in mind Henry is close by.

"Just lay back, and enjoy."

...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys!**

**Here is the next chapter :D**

**...**

Robin had wanted to take Henry out to Granny's to talk with him. Telling Regina it was going to be 'guy time'.

"What would you like Henry?" Robin asks as he looks at the menu from his position in the booth.

"Milkshake!" Henry says eagerly causing Robin to chuckle.

"Milkshake it is."After ordering, Robin gets Henry's attention, "your birthday is next month."

Robin comments causing Henry's smile to brighten.

"I be 4," he says holding up 4 fingers.

"You're all grown up now!" Robin exclaims causing Henry to giggle. "What would you like for your birthday?"

Henry shrugs, "colors!"

"That's all?"

_I'll have to make them special._

Robin clears his throat, " I actually wanted to ask you something else."

"Like what Daddy?"

"I was thinking about asking Regina to marry me."

"Really?" Henry asks grinning.

Robin chuckles, "yes, is that alright?"

"YES! You wove my Mommy and I wove you and Mommy wove you and I wove babies and you wove babies and-"

Robin chuckles, "indeed Henry," Robin says knowing that could go on for awhile.

"Would that be alright with you, me asking your Mother to marry me?"

Henry nods eagerly, "want to help me plan it?"

...

**That Night**

Henry sits on Regina and Robin's bed in between Regina's legs, with one hand on her stomach and one hand free to turn pages in his Storybook as he reads to the babies.

"The End." He says as he closes the book and places kisses on both sides of Regina's stomach, causing Regina to chuckle. Henry crawls up the bed to kiss Regina's cheek, "goodnight Mama."

Regina kisses Henry's forehead, "goodnight my little prince."

Robin comes back from helping Henry into bed.

"I don't think I've ever seen something more adorable in my life." He says climbing into bed next to Regina as she chuckles.

"I agree but what you do is adorable too." She says knowing that he is going to talk to the babies before going to sleep. Robin smiles as he leans down to press kisses all over Regina's stomach, causing Regina to smile as she brushes her hand through his hair.

"I can't wait to meet both of you. I know that we promised Henry he could name one of you. But I promise he will pick a good name. He loves you both very much, he is going to be an amazing brother. Your grandparents are very eager to meet you as well. My Mother is driving me crazy... you have no idea. Ashley, my sister... your aunt is also very excited to meet you. I think it's safe to say that both of you, as well as Henry will all be very spoiled. Oh! And Auntie Ruby, that is what she wants to be called, is excited she will be planning all the parties. She's very admitant to plan the baby shower which your mother agreed to but I'm sure Ruby is driving her crazy as well. Granny is your other grandmother, she will spoil you with food that's for sure. And then... your parents. We love you both very much. You do give her very weird cravings and mood swings but I love her and you both anyway. " He says chuckling as his hands stroke and soothe both spots where they had kicked.

"I love you," he says kissing Regina's stomach, then pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips, "I love you."

...

**The Next Day**

Regina strokes her stomach as she walks around the kitchen. Smiling as she feels her daughter kick.

"What do you think? Waffles? Pancakes? I can tell you're hungry. Hmmm... Orange Juice? Milk? Both!" Regina chuckles, "oh I see one of you wants milk and one of you wants orange juice. I'll make you a deal, if you promise not to make me sick with that combination I will drink both... Maybe I'll talk your Father into taking us out for breakfast at Granny's. That's what you really want, some of Granny's pancakes. Right?" Regina laughs as she feels the fluttering of both her children responding.

"I'll go find your Father."

...

**1 Week Later**

Regina has a problem, and that problem is her sex drive. She's never been a horny person, especially not before she met Robin. But it's never been like this.

Robin and Regina can't keep their hands off each other. They'd done it twice, almost every day.

She had stopped by once during lunch at the apartment only to find him there as well, only to end up half naked on their couch, sweaty and wonderfully satisfied.

It's not so much that she minds going from not many experiences in sex to doing it every day, multiple times a day, doing things she'd never thought she'd do. Not to say they aren't pleasurable.

_They are._

But she can't keep spending every waking moment thinking about the next time she can get him between her thighs.

It's her lunch break and once again she finds herself in bed with Robin.

Robin's mouth settles on top of hers in a slow and deliberate kiss as his fingers slide along the zipper of her dress.

"Are you wet for me?" He murmurs into her ear.

"Maybe," she whispers teasingly. Humming against her lips, Robin grins, "I do like a strong man, " Regina whispers in his ear as she lightly scratches her nails down Robin's chest. She then moves her lips to his neck, sucking over his pulse point, "you're quite enjoyable."

"Fuck it" Robin groans as he easily gets rid of their clothes, taking advantage of her legs that are spread wide, he slides his erection into her, pinning her in place with his hips.

Always being careful with the swell of her abdomen, not wanting to cause harm to their unborn children.

"You have 30 minutes Locksley, make it worth it." She purrs in his ear.

Letting out a growl, Robin pulls back so he can thrust into her at the right angle.

"That's good," she whimpers cupping his neck trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Let me know when I find it." Robin mutters trying to find Regina's spot, the one that never fails to make her scream his name. He tilts her hips, trying to find the right spot as he pounds into her. Regina shifts her hips just slightly into his hold.

Regina lets out a sudden loud moan, "there." She grips him tighter to her and presses her head back against the pillows, as pleasure ripples in waves through her body.

The feeling of her around him is making Robin's head spin causing him to thrust harder, faster.

"Jesus Regina"

"Please, Robin." Regina pleads, squeezing her legs tighter around him.

He dips his head to catch one of her nipples between his lips, and they are, oh, so sensitive.

"Touch yourself." He encourages.

Regina circles her clit, her other hand cupping the back of Robin's head and holding him against her breast.

"Oh my God Robin. Fuck... incredible." She murmurs in bliss.

"Are you going to come for me?"

Robin asks sucking her nipple into his mouth and biting down on it gently, his hips still moving in a steady rhythm, causing Regina to cry out.

"Yes" she hisses, she grips his hair tight in her fingers. "Close," she moans, "harder, please... you won't hurt me."

He begins relentlessly pounding into her and sucking hard on her nipple, he groans and pays the other side equal attention. Regina sighs, her body tensing as she quickens the motion of her fingers on her clit, pulling Robin's hair and directing his mouth to hers, kissing him.

"Yes, yes." Robin mumbles into her mouth, and slides his tongue into her mouth. He keeps up his driving rhythm.

"Oh... Robin!" Regina cries out, her legs shaking around him, her back arching up as he body pushes into him as she reaches her release, "ROBIN!" Her orgasm comes, wet and abundant, for him.

"Fuck," Robin sighs as he exhales. The sheets beneath them are damp and he chuckles, "I didn't know you could do that."

Regina chuckles, "neither did I... that was incredible."

"I couldn't agree more."

Regina groans, "you made me all gross and sweaty. "

Robin chuckles, "I believe that is a mutual feeling."

"I don't want to take a shower... We only have 10 minutes before we need to go back."

Robin chuckles, "I could make the shower pleasurable for you."

He says as she starts kissing down Regina's neck, causing Regina to chuckle, "you're insatiable."

"I blame you for that."

"Come on tiger," she says as she gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom, "I'll change the bedding later."

"You're NO FUN!" He shouts after following Regina into the shower causing Regina to chuckle.

"You seemed to have a different opinion earlier."

...

**July 15****th**

Regina smiles as she sees Henry's smile brighten at the many family and friends surrounding them. She stands in the kitchen, content to stay in the background and watch the happiness that appears on Henry's face. Robin wraps his arms around her from behind softly stroking her stomach.

"He looks happy." Regina says as she leans back in Robin's arms, basking in the warmth and comfort he offers.

"Hmmmm... are you sad?"

"No," Regina chuckles, "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"What could have happened if... I hadn't met you. Gold was increasing the rent... I wouldn't have been able to pay. I-"

"Regina, you will never have to know. You are so strong."

"I can't help but think I don't deserve-"

"Regina stop," Robin says gently as he turns Regina in his arms. "You deserve so much. You are an amazing Mother. You are so strong and brave," he says as he gently cups her cheek, "and I love you so much. You have given me so many things... you are the most important person in my life, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Regina smiles with tears in her eyes, "I feel the same way."

"MAMA! Presents!"

...

**That Night**

"Happy Birthday Baby." Regina says as she strokes Henry's hair as he slowly falls into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you so much." She whispers into his ear as she gets off the bed and walks into the Nursery. Robin and Henry had decorated it together. She walks to the window, loving the beautiful view before her.

"You always seem so captivated by the view."

"I've always loved beautiful sights."

"Hmmm... Do you like to travel?"

Regina smiles, "I don't know... I'd love to see the world. But I've never been out of the country."

"Well I could change that."

Regina chuckles, " we'd have to wait 18 years." She says looking down at her stomach.

"We can take the children with us."

"And our jobs?"

"The company has thousands of chains in numerous countries. We can take a trip and work part time on vacation and return."

"Really?"

Robin nods, "Greece is a very beautiful country."

"Greece, really?"

"Multiple countries.. The Firm is really large."

"Traveling with children? Twins?"

"We can wait till they're toddlers if you want. When Henry's on summer break."

"Really?" Regina asks in surprise and hope in her eyes. He smiles, stepping closer to her, encircling his arms around her waist and resting their foreheads together.

"Where would you like to go? I will take you anywhere your heart desires."

...

**July 15****th**** is Lana's BDAY! :D **

**Hope you liked it :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys! **

**I saw my story on Twitter! You have no idea how much that means to me! I've had a bad week, writing and reading your sweet reviews always make my day! **

**Thank you, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**...**

**2 Weeks Later**

It's the beginning of August and Regina and Robin are talking to Henry about starting school. To say Henry's excited is an understatement.

Currently, he is jumping around the living room, talking about going to school.

"This isn't normal," Regina mutters with a smile as she watches Henry.

"I have never seen a child so excited to go to school."

"I'm sure that will change in a few years," Regina says with a smile.

"Are you ready for your shower?"

Regina looks over at Robin confused, "you think I need a shower?"

"No! Sorry, bad choice in words. I meant are you ready for your baby shower?"

Regina chuckles shaking her head, "yes... but Ruby is driving me crazy." Robin smiles,

_for a reason. _

Henry had helped plan the proposal. And after a long debate, they had decided to do it the night of Regina's baby shower. They had told Ruby, and she had immediately agreed to help. They baby shower will be in the beginning of September, before Henry starts school, and before Regina is put on bed rest.

"I'm sure you'll love it."

...

**1 Month Later**

It's 3 o'clock as Regina walks into the apartment. A smile immediately showing on her face as she sees her friends and family all gathered to celebrate.

Regina looks curiously at the balloons floating in the room. Each balloon floats in the air with long strings attached.

At the end of each string are pictures and memories of the past year. Since the day she had moved here with Henry.

Ruby speaks quietly from behind Regina, "it was Robin's idea. He thought you could have a little trip down, memory lane."

Regina smiles as tears fill her eyes, " I love it."

...

**Later that Night**

Ruby had taken Regina out to Granny's after her baby shower, for cake, Regina can't say no to cake. Henry decided to stay with 'Auntie Ruby' for the night.

After saying goodbye, Regina makes her way into the apartment. Gasping as she sees the apartment filled with candles. She walks over to a long red velvet ribbon.

It leads into the bedroom, along the long red ribbon are thousands of pictures. Each picture has sweet words written next to it.

_Beautiful, _

_the day I met you,_

_the day we said I love you,_

_the day Henry called me Dad,_

_the day we found out about our twins,_

_perfect._

Regina follows the ribbon into the bedroom, smiling as she sees Robin waiting for her.

"Henry helped me, he wanted this day to be special for you and the babies."

Regina smiles, "I love it all. How did you plan all this?"

"Henry is surprisingly romantic. "

Regina chuckles, "Henry and I wanted to show you everything, everything you mean to us, how much you deserve this. How much we love you. How thankful we are for you." Regina smiles as she lays a soft kiss to Robin's lips.

"Let's go to bed," Robin says.

Regina quickly gets changed and crawls into bed as Robin blows out all the candles.

He quickly grabs the ring from a drawer and joins Regina under the covers. Regina smiles as she lays her head on Robin's chest.

"This day was perfect."

_It's going to get better. _

Robin waits for the lights to turn off completely.

"Regina," Robin whispers, "look up." Regina looks up into Robin's eyes curiously before looking up at the ceiling.

The bright green glow of four words causing her to gasp and sit up.

_Will you marry me?_

Regina looks at Robin who had gotten out of bed and on one knee with a ring box opened towards her.

"Henry thought it would be clever and beautiful, and I can't say I disagree. Regina, I love you so much. You have changed my life so much. I love you and this family. You are so strong, beautiful, and stunning in every way. Not to mention, you are an amazing Mother." Regina laughs as tears make their way down her face.

"Regina, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Regina laughs as she hurries to Robin's side of the bed, kissing him with everything she has. Robin laughs as he breaks the kiss and places the ring on Regina's finger.

"I love you so much, " Regina whispers as she leans her forehead against Robin's.

"I love you too."

Regina chuckles, "did Henry plan all of this or did you do anything?" She adds teasingly.

"It was a long discussion, I was originally going to propose at the end of the memory line. But Henry came up with putting the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling. And I fell in love with the idea."

"I loved it. All."

...

Ruby squeals as she sees Regina walk into the Diner.

"Show me! Show me! SHOW ME!" Regina chuckles as she holds out her left hand.

"How did you keep this from me? You can never keep a secret." Regina says as Ruby stares at the ring in awe.

"Oh it wasn't easy But... It was worth it, right?" Ruby says with a knowing smirk as Regina nods, slightly blushing.

"Tell me everything!"

...

**1 Month Later**

Regina is on maternity leave and bed rest. Regina is scheduled to have a C-Section in 2-3 weeks, depending on her development. Currently, Regina is sitting on the couch with Henry. He started school about a week ago, and is still excited. Especially now that he knows he gets to draw, read, and write.

"Henry?" Robin asks as he sits next to the young boy.

"Have you thought about a name for one of the babies?"

They had promised Henry can name one, only if they all liked it.

Henry nods his head eagerly, "for the girl... I wanted to name her Hope."

Regina smiles, "why Hope?"

"Because I see how you act before we move here. You always scared and worried. But when we move here and you make frwiends and famwy and meet Dad, it wooked wike you had hope again. The babies are wike symbowl of hope and wove." Regina stares in disbelief and awe at her young son.

_Did he really just say that?_

"Wow," Robin exclaims as Regina lets out a small laugh.

Henry smiles as he looks at Robin, "you wike it?"

Robin looks at Regina, seeing her smile brightly and nod her head.

"I love it."

...

**1 Week Later**

Regina is tired, tired of sitting in bed **all **day.

Regina groans, "there is nothing to do!"Looking down at her stomach, she strokes her hands over the spots where her overactive children are kicking. "I'm giving you attention, you don't need to kick so hard, I know you're there. I love you. I do. And I loved being pregnant... Ok, so, don't take me wrong... but I'd appreciate it if you'd come out soon. Like maybe within the next hour? Nothing is wrong, I'm just like really bored and I'm sure you would like to meet everyone."

A few seconds later she feels as slight pain in her lower abdomen, "Oh, wow... I didn't think you'd listen to me." Regina groans as she reaches over to the night stand and calls Robin.

"Hello, Regina. Everything alright?" Regina groans loudly as a particular painful cramp makes its way through her body.

_Jesus, are you in a hurry?_

"Ummm... your children appear to want to meet you, " Regina groans, "now."

...

**I hope you liked it! **

**I wanted the proposal to be creative, and I liked the idea I found online. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Guys!**

**So I know it was requested to have a natural birth, I am doing a C-Section. For twins [I did a lot of research so this is accurate] it's often safer to have a C-Section. **

**I hope you like it!**

**...**

It takes Robin all of 10 minutes to reach the apartment, though he is in panic mode, he manages to get her in the car and to the hospital.

Regina groans as they place her in a wheel chair. She can hear the doctors shouting, hear the panic in Robin's voice.

"Regina?"

"Hmmm..."

"They said they are getting the OR ready as fast as they can for an emergency C-Section." Regina nods as she winces at the pain coursing through her body.

A nurse comes to Regina, taking her into a hospital room and prepping her for surgery. Robin had already sealed his fate when he attached his hand to Regina's.

Addison walks in quickly taking a last minute ultrasound, "how are you doing Regina?"

Regina groans, "they want to come out."

Addison chuckles, " I know. I promise we will get started within a few minutes... Regina, I'm going to have to change our plan a bit."

"What, why?"

"It seems that your baby boy is being pushed way up to side past your ribs by your baby girl. Who decided to get very cozy and take up all the space." Addison chuckles, "don't worry, it only changes our plans. There might be a few minutes difference between them because I might need to make another incision." Regina nods as she strokes her stomach.

_Please let everything be ok. _

...

It doesn't take long for Regina to be pushed into an operating room. Regina waits on the bed as the needle makes its way into her back for a spinal epidural. Robin had been pulled into an adjoining room to get changed. Regina zones out all the commotion as she stares at the two warming beds not far from her.

One Pink.

One Blue.

As they strap Regina down and slightly tilt the table, they pin a sheet up so she can't see what is about to happen.

"Regina, we're making our way to your baby girl."

"Robin," Regina whispers, frantically searching from her place on the table.

"I'm here Regina, " Robin says as he's ushered through the back door behind her head. Sitting on a stool to the right of Regina's head, he whispers into her ear comforting words, soothing thoughts.

Anything to distract her.

"Alright Regina, your baby girl is about to make her exit."

Regina smiles as Robin rest his forehead against hers, "Hope."

At 3 p.m. Addison holds up a squirming, screaming little baby. Regina and Robin both smile proudly at the sight.

"Do you have a name for her?" Addison asks as she carefully places the squirming child in a nurse's hands.

"Hope, " Robin responds as he stokes Regina's hair from her face.

"Beautiful... Alright Regina, I don't need to make a second incision but this might feel a little uncomfortable." Addison says as she reaches her entire arm into Regina's abdomen, right up to her shoulder a she scoops her baby boy out of Regina' ribs.

At 3:01 p.m. a screaming little boy is help up in the air. Regina laughs as Robin smiles.

"Do we have a name for him as well?"

Regina looks up at Robin nodding, "Roland."

...

Addison continues to close the incision as Regina looks to her right when she sees commotion. Noticing that multiple nurses are gathered around Roland.

"What's wrong? Robin!" Regina whispers as she looks frightened at the warming beds. One of the nurses responds to Robin's frantic questions.

"He's in-drawing, which means he's having trouble breathing. He's going to head to the NICU."

"Robin."

Robin nods understanding instantly, "I'll go."

...

Regina is placed in a hospital room, waiting to see her children. A nurse brings Hope over to her to have 'skin to skin' time. Regina smiles down at her beautiful baby girl.

"Hope," Regina whispers as she stares in awe at the little girl who is nursing as Robin makes his way into the hospital room.

"Roland is breathing on his own and is going to be monitored for a little while before being brought back to meet his family." He says smiling as he gently sits on the side of Regina's hospital bed.

"She's beautiful," Regina nods as he brightly smiles down at her baby, "just like her Mother."

,...

Roland is pushed into Regina's hospital room in a blue warming bed. Regina smiles as both her children are placed on her chest. Robin had been holding Hope before Roland was finally allowed to see Regina.

As a parade of visitors flow into the room to meet the new additions of the family, Regina's very protective nurse makes sure that they stay put on Regina, much to her delight and the disappointment of their grandparents. Henry stares in awe at his new siblings, sitting on Robin's lap in a chair pulled very close to the bed.

"Dad," Henry whispers.

"Yes, Henry."

"Was I ever that small?"

Robin chuckles, "yes. Henry as was I and your Mother."

"Woah... Hi Hope, hi Roland." Henry whispers as he lays his head on Regina's shoulder to stare at their small faces. Causing Regina to smile and lay her head on top of Henry's gently.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby."

"Is Roland your new prince now?"

Regina smiles, "no. You will always be my little prince." She says laying a soft kiss to Henry's hair, "Roland is... my knight."

Henry smiles brightly, "I wove our family." Henry whispers as he lays his head close to Roland's head.

"As do I," Regina whispers as she stares at Robin with a smile on her face.

...

Somehow they had managed to all fit on the small hospital bed. Regina and Robin on the outside, Regina holding Hope and Robin with Roland with Henry nestled in between them .

All the children fast asleep.

"I love you." Robin says as he leans his forehead against Regina's.

"I love you too." Regina stares into Robin's eyes, and just knows. As she stares into the bright blue eyes, shining with love for her, she knows, she understands.

That this is her happy ending.

...

**I really hope you liked the ending! **

**I had so much fun writing it and I did a lot of research to make the birth and pregnancy as accurate as possible. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
